Please Don't Ever Leave Me
by Susuki6789
Summary: Challenge Mpreg of Kendall, This is for iWasDumbSorry, I kinda feel inspired...this is my first Mpreg, so please tell me how I do, I want to improve! Logan and Kendall had panned on being together, forever. But a year after Logan comes back from College, he finds that Kendall has left...no one knows where or why...until Logan sees Kendall at his Hospital...AU, BTR never happened
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! Challenge Mpreg of Kendall. _****This story is going to be a tad long, so please bare with me, I'll try and post the finished one as soon as possible**

_Chapter 1_

"_Logan, I love you." He said_

"_Kendall, I love you too babe." I replied_

_All of a sudden the walls turned black, the floors started to bend and my sweet Kendall turned away. His back facing me while he reached for the door. He turned his head back, but I couldn't see him, I needed to see his eyes, I needed to see his face, I needed to know if he was telling me the truth. _

"_Logie, if you love someone, you have to let them go." _

"_That's crap advice, if you love someone, you hold on to them." I retorted_

"_Logie, goodbye." He turned and left_

Gasping for air, I lie awake in bed, cold sweat running down my semi wrinkled forehead. I turned to my right, trying to focus my eyes and see what time it was. 5:30 am. Half an hour more and I then I need to get ready for work. That dream. That fucking dream, again. Why Kendall left me, I don't know. He never explained.

I loved him and he loved me, we were going to be together forever. He was younger than me. We met when I was a sophomore and he was a freshman. The minute I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. After the first month of school, I found out what his name was and it was not hard. He was a great sportsman; he was soon to be the new captain of the hockey team. I went to all of his games. My best friend James was on the team too, so that was my excuse.

One day, after another victory, it was winter, right before Christmas break. He was waiting for James outside the locker room and when all the boys came out, all but James and Kendall, he decided to go in and see what was taking his best friend so long. James knew that Logan has a crush on Kendall and supported his friend. So, when Logan walked in he was surprised when he saw a beet red Kendall sitting on the bench with James supportively encouraging him.

_Flash back_

"_You can do this." Said James, when he saw Logan walk and then turned to Kendall, giving him his signature James Diamond smile._

_Kendall nodded and he walked up to me. I was so focused on Kendall that I didn't see James leave._

"_Hi." Said Kendall_

_I blushed and was actually having my first conversation with my crush. "Hi." I replied_

"_Um…I don't know if you know me, but James said you do…so…"_

"_Yeah. Hi, Kendall." I said smiling, and then he looked up and smiled wide. He looked so cute and, even if he was taller than me, he still looked adorable._

"_Hi, Logan." He said, still smiling. "So…um…you see…I been seeing you around…um…and I…uh…would…would you…uh…"_

_That was all that I needed, because I knew it was then and there that I would be with Kendall Knight. "Kendall, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked, with a sudden surge of confidence. Usually, Kendall was the one with all the confidence, I saw him around school, he had such a star like presence, the confidence was second nature to him, but seeing him all flustered and stuttering made me fall for him even more._

"_Yes. I would love to." He said _

_End Flashback._

By our 3 month anniversary Kendall and I announced our love for each other and we became exclusive. We were always together, even if we had different classes, we would text each other or if we were far away, we would talk in the phone for hours on end. I loved that time; it seemed that no matter how much time we spent together, we never got tired of each other. In a way, that scared the shit out of me, but as soon as I had Kendall by my side all those thoughts just disappeared.

I remember talking about the future; I was going to be a doctor, he was going to be a hockey player for the Minnesota Wilds and after everything was settled and we were both happy with where we were in life, we were going to get married. Yeah. I remember, we were in his bed, it was our third year anniversary and we were telling each other all our hopes and dreams for the future, we were young and naive. That was the night. That was the night I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I knew that we needed to be together. I wanted to be with him and I was months away from graduating and I was Going to go to Yale and Kendall said he would try and get in somewhere close to me and I knew that he would. I knew that if we were going to get married someday I needed to propose. And that is exactly what I did.

_Flashback _

_I swung my leg over to the edge of the bed and got down on one knee. He didn't expect it, he didn't even see it coming, and heck I didn't see it coming. It was in the heat of the moment. I got down on one knee and looked around his room for anything that I could make shift for a ring. I couldn't find anything, but I had thick woolen string in my pocket…._

"_Kendall, you are my best friend, my lover, my everything. I may not be the perfect guy, but I know I am your perfect guy and you are for me. I know that we haven't been dating very long and we have our whole futures ahead of us, but I know that my feelings for you will never change. Kendall Francis Knight, will you do me the honor of one day becoming my husband?" I finished and I held my breath in._

"_Yes" He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "Yes, Logan Mitchell, I will marry you." He started crying, steams of tears running down his face, even then he looked like an angel. He was my angel._

_I took the string out of my pocket and tied it around his right ring finger, making sure that it couldn't take it off. I looked back up at him, he was still sitting on the bed, his hair tussled and eyes watery. He was still my angel._

"_God, Kendall, I love you so much baby."_

_He chuckled and bent down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet in the beginning, then it went deeper and longer, passion filled our lips and soon our tongues started dancing around each other, sucking and biting. We locked lips for the longest time and finally broke when our lungs burned._

"_I love you more" he said, while pecking my lips over and over again. _

"_Nope, I love you more." I smiled into his kisses._

"_Na ah, I love you more!" He said again._

"_Fine, let's agree to disagree." I said, still smiling from ear to ear._

"_You said 'Fine,' which I will read yes, I love you more." He said smiling that there was loop hole in my sentence._

"_Kennie, you know I love you more." _

"_I know, but I like saying 'I Love you' to you." _

_I chuckled and slowly laid him back down on his bed and bent down to kiss him again, trying to refuel our passion for each other._

"_Baby, I promise as soon as I save up enough money, I will get you a proper ring."_

"_I don't need a ring, Logie. I like this string ring, it's cute. I love it."_

_I smiled at that. "Even if you love it, I am still getting you a proper ring, so that I can show the whole world that Kendall Knight belong to me and only me." I said confidently._

"_Oh? Someone's possessive." He chuckled_

"_Is that news to you?" I asked, smirking_

"_No, but I love it when you get like that…it makes me feel…loved."_

"_Well baby, get ready for a whole lot of lovin'" I said and began attacking his neck._

_End Flashback._

I got out of bed and started getting ready for my 48 hour shift.

**So...is it terrible? DO you hate it...like it? wanna know more...Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

The alarm blared on. I groaned and then turned to my side. I swung my left hand and successfully hit the 'snooze' button. I lay in bed, trying to adjust my brain, so that it would tell my body to get up. Eventually, I opened my eyes; it was 6:05 am on a Friday.

I closed my eyes again and suddenly images of Logan started filling the darkness that my eye lids bought me. I felt my eyes prickle and slowly water started slipping through the corners of my eyes. I miss him. I miss him so much, but I can't go back. I loved him. I still love him, but it's been 8 years and I can't go back. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I so wanted to believe him, but I just can't.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Daddy?" said my baby.

I looked towards my doorway and there she was, standing in her little blue spaceman pajamas, her straight brown hair tangled and messed in all directions. Her big chocolate eyes still heavy with sleep. She held her hands to her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. She walked up to my bed and asked for permission to get in; I moved to the side and let her get in. She was small for her age, her tiny body had always been a problem, she frequently cot sick, but it was okay, she was a trooper and never complained. She loved reading and music and anything academic. Even for her age, she was the brightest student in her class and because she was so bright, her school decided to put her in Grade 4, instead of Grade 3. She was really excited about moving up a grade, she had more friends in the older years, she just got along better with them and they didn't tease her about her size, instead almost all her current friends protected her, they made my job as her dad easier. She's so smart and so independent, she's just like her daddy…yeah…she is just like…Logan.

I found out I was pregnant after Logan left for college, I never told him. I never told anyone. My mom and sister knew and they gave me their full support. When they asked me what I wanted to do, I didn't know. I didn't want to pester Logan with my problems, so I decided that that it would be better if he never saw me again. I know this sound's stupid and since my baby is also Logan's baby, I should want him to help me and since he loves me…like he once claimed, I should have told him, but I couldn't. I just didn't want to be hurt. I didn't want this baby hurt either. I wanted to have my baby and I knew that even if I never had, like actually had Logan, I still had a part of him with me and that's what he gave me. He gave me a beautiful daughter. He gave me her and I am forever grateful to him for it.

Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant, I knew I wanted to have the baby, I wasn't sure of Logan was going to be in the baby's life, he was going to be a busy Med Student, I didn't want to bother him…I didn't want to ruin his 'future.' It was on the day I found out that I was going to have a baby that I decided to move out to LA. I finished High school in LA and I am living my dream actually I am a Hockey Player, after I gave birth to my baby, mom helped out. I eventually got into UCLA, on a Hockey scholarship and one thing led to another and this will be my 2nd year playing for the LA Knights. The pay is good; the timing is perfect for a single father like me and I get to actually participate in my daughter's life. When Hockey season starts, mom looks after my baby for me. Oh! I almost forgot, mom and Katie moved here with me and Katie's in College, in New York and mom's misses Minnesota, so she's been there visiting.

"Daddy, why aren't you getting up, yet?" She asked

"I'm up, I just don't want to get up. Why are you up so early? You can still sleep for another half hour." I said teasingly.

"I had that dream again…" She said. That dream. Great!

When Arien was four, she was playing in the park and I was watching her. She was on the swings and we were having a great time. She never gave me any trouble; she wasn't like the other kids, her age, heck she was nothing like me at all. When I was four, I was a either breaking something or attempting to break something, all Arien would do was quietly play by herself or with mom or me.

_Flash Back_

"_Higher daddy, higher!" She squealed and she was laughing too. Kids loved heights, I was grateful that I was six foot tall; it helped me keep my baby girl entertained. _

"_Are you sure Ari Bearie?" I asked, trying to get her to yell encouragingly back with glee._

"_Yes daddy! Higher!"_

"_Okay." I said and pushed the swing a little harder and she went higher. Then she let go of the swing and I knew that she was trying something she had seen on TV the day before, but she let go, when she was so high in the air. She was giggling one minute and then she was on the floor, her face flat on the ground and her arms stretched out in front of her. _

_I ran over to her and picked her up. She was crying and wailing, there were scrapes on her knees, friction burns on her arms and a cut running down her left eyebrow. She was bleeding and once she saw there was blood on her hands, she wailed even louder. _

_At the hospital she was still crying, but the initial shock was over, now she was just in pain. It broke my heart that she was like that and while they took her away for an x-ray, I finally lost it and started to break down. I cried myself and cursed myself._

_When they were done, the doctor came up to me, he said that Arien was going to be alright, her left eyebrow would be swollen for a few days and that she had nothing broken. I thanked my lucky star that day, over and over again. _

_Then, he asked me information about the 'other parent.' Arien was in the room, but she looked like she was sleeping, so I thought it was safe to tell the doctor about my condition. I told him I was pregnant with Arien when I was sixteen and that her father wasn't in the picture, I told him all of Logan's information and surprisingly, the doctor believed me and gave me the best of luck. I think he was the first person outside of my family to know, even since then; he has been Arien's doctor. After our talk, he said that it was alright for me to take Arien home and so I did._

_At home, that night, Arien didn't want to sleep alone, so we slept together. Whenever we slept together, she would ask me to tell her stories and that night was no exception._

"_Daddy, tell me about mommy." She asked in her sweet small voice, she sounded so much like Logan, I loved it, but it broke my heart every time she spoke._

"_Um…why the sudden urge to know?" I asked, trying to avoid the question_

"_Daddy, I heard you talk to the doctor today, please tell me about my mommy."_

"_Aribearie, you are so young, I don't think you are old enough to know, please baby you have to understand, this is hard for daddy to talk about too."_

"_Please daddy, I promise if you tell me, I'll be very good, I won't cry, I will eat all my vegetables, I be good, please daddy, please?" She said, her small voice started choking and I could feel that she was about to break into a sob._

_I felt my heart ache, listening to her, even when she did nothing wrong, she always felt like there was something that she did. Seeing her like that really did it. I carried Arien to the living room, sat her down on the sofa and then took out an album. I then placed Arien on my laps and then the photo album on her lap. Then I looked own at her and she looked up at me, eyes full of question. Her lips were drawn together, keeping her from crying, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were flushed red._

"_Arien, do you know how babies are born?" I asked her._

"_Grandma says that the babies come from their mommies and that before a baby comes, her mommies belly is really round and big, because that's where the baby is." She said, wondering where this came from._

_I let out a sigh and opened the photo album, I turned to a page, where I was 7 months pregnant and my belly was pretty round, the photo was from the night I had Arien. I pointed at the picture and urged Arien to look._

"_Daddy, why is your belly so big?" She asked._

"_Aribearie, you see, daddy is kind of special…" I started, she gave me another quizzical look, just like the one Logan used to give me. "You see baby…you don't have a mommy…I am your mommy." I said and I waited for her to response._

_After several long minutes of silence, she finally spoke, my friends at the park have a mommy and a daddy…the mommies are girls and the daddies are boys… but since you are a boy and you are my…mommy…does that mean that my daddy is a girl?" She asked, clearly confused._

_I let out a small chuckle and then turned to a picture of Logan and me, on the day of his graduation. "Aribearie, you actually have another daddy." I said_

"_But…you are my daddy…I don't care if you are the mommy, you will always be daddy!" She practically panicked._

"_I know, I will always be your daddy, but you do have another one." I pointed to the picture and made her look._

"_So is he my daddy?"_

_I nodded._

"_I don't want to call him daddy."_

"_You can call him whatever." I said_

"_How about papa?"_

"_I think that's great." I said, smiling at her._

_She went back to the picture and looked at it for the longest time, her small fingers kept tracing over his face and body and then she looked up at me again._

"_Daddy, where is papa?" Shit! I thought she forgot about that._

"_Um…Aribearie…you see…papa is…um…" I am not about to lie to my four year old_

"_I know he's not dead, you talked to Dr. Garcia and you didn't say anything about him being dead." See, I told you my daughter was a genius._

_I let out another sigh and proceeded to explain to my daughter, why I left her father and never told him. Before, I could say anything, her chocolate eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall down her cheeks, and she crunched her eyebrows and looked up at me._

"_Daddy, did papa not want me?" She whispered_

_I looked at her shocked, where did she get all this from?_

"_No baby, papa would have loved you, he really would have." I said, holding her towards me and hugging her tightly. "Why would you think that?"_

"_Because, Jackie's mommy and daddy aren't together and she said that it was because her daddy didn't want to have her baby sister." She stared crying again and clung on to me for dear life. I slowly patted her soft hair and rubbed small circles on her back._

"_Aribearie. I am going to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you will not talk about this to anyone. Okay?"_

_She nodded_

"_When I found out I was pregnant with you, you papa was already in college. He always said he wanted to be a doctor and I always wanted to be a hockey player. When I found out that I could get pregnant, I got really scared." _

"_Why?" She whimpered_

"_I was scared that your papa wouldn't love me anymore, I was scared that he would leave me after I told him I was going to have you. You see baby…grandma has me and Auntie Katie, when she told grandpa about it, he changed and he started treating grandma and me very badly and then before Auntie Katie was born, he left and he never said why."_

"_Do you think papa is like grandpa?" She said, while her head was buried in my chest."_

"_Baby, I don't know what papa would have done, if he found out about you. I left before he could do anything. I didn't want to be hurt, so instead I ran. I got so scared that he might be like my father, that I needed to do something, before he could do something to me and I was scared that he…he…didn't…want you…so I just never told him." I said_

"_So, papa doesn't know about me?" She asked, still speaking into my chest._

"_No baby."_

"_Do you think he would have loved me?" She asked, now looking into my eyes._

_I nodded and kissed her forehead._

"_Does papa love you?" She asked_

"_He told me he does."_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I love him, always have and I always will. He is, after all, the father of my child." I said in a clichéd tone._

_She laughed at that and then focused her attention back on the album._

"_What's his name?" She asked, again tracing over Logan's picture._

"_Logan Mitchell."_

"_Is that why my name is Arien Knight-Mitchell?"_

_I nodded. For a four year old, she is amazing._

_After that night, Arien started to get dreams about Logan, most of them were nice dreams, but some of them were dreams about him leaving us and not loving Arien and that broke her heart. I would wake up at the middle of the night to her crying and clinging on to me and saying that she loved me and that she would never leave me and that I couldn't ever leave her._

_As she got older, her fears become stronger, ever since Katie started College; she got more scared, so she started having issues trusting people. I blame myself; I should have never told her that story._

_End Flashback _

"Is it the one of papa?" I asked

She nodded and then buried her head in my chest. I sighed, it was probably the dream of Logan finding us and then shunning Arien, because he didn't want her.

After a few minutes, she looked up, and poked my face. "Daddy?" She asked. I hummed in response. "It's 6:20. If we don't go now, I'm going to be late for the last day of school."

I chuckled, and eventually got up.

I was in the kitchen, making Arien her breakfast, a common practice I had gotten into, when I decided that I needed to get my own place. The aroma of bacon and eggs drifted through the air and the clock said 7:00 AM.

"Arien, are you done getting ready?" I asked, while making breakfast.

"Almost, daddy!" She yelled from her room.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

It's our usual morning routine. I get up at about 6:00, 6:20 if I am really tired, get Arien ready, have breakfast and by 7:30 we are out the house and school starts at 8:00 for her and since I actually work now, I don't have to be in for practice till noon, but since it's the summer vacation and Hockey season isn't till September, I am pretty free.

Today is the last day of school for Arien and next year, she's going to be in Grade 5. My Aribearie is growing up so fast. I know I sound like a nostalgic mother, but I AM a mother, she is come out of me, after all.

I heard light footsteps coming down the steps turned to see Arien already on the kitchen stool on near the island, drinking her milk and starting her eggs and bacon.

It was a half day, so I drove over to Arien's school early and thought that I could take her out to lunch, when I got to the school, I sat there in my car, waiting for the students to come out. Just as I turned off the ignition, I got a call. It was a call from her school.

"Hello?" I asked

"Mr Knight?" said a female voice

"Yes?"

"I am the school nurse, Ms. Hamilton, I am calling regarding Arien Knight Mitchell."

"Is she okay?" I started to panic.

"She is fine, but she fainted during her last class of the day and she just woke up. Is it possible for you to come pick her up?"

"I am right outside, where is your office?"

"Come to the front desk, they will show you to my office."

"Thank you, see you." I said and hung up. I sprinted to the front desk and they told me the directions to the nurse's office.

I knocked on the door and then entered. I saw a women, who looked like she was in her late twenties, she had straight blond her, tied neatly in a bun, she was wearing scrubs and red rimmed glasses. She has sharp facial features, with a rounded chin, a pointed nose and beautiful blue eyes, she was fairly tall, but not more than 5'6. She had curves, but they were hard to see under her scrubs. She was attractive, but not my type.

I heaved, when I saw Arien in bed, nonchalantly talking to the nurse. I ran up to Arien and sat on the bed. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Aribearie, are you alright?" I asked

She nodded and hugged me.

"I think she might be slightly anemic, but I can't be sure, if you aren't busy, I think you should take her to the hospital and get her checked up." Said the nurse.

I nodded, not taking my focus off of Arien.

"If you would like, I can set up an appointment now?" She asked

"No, it's okay, we have a family doctor, I will take Arien to see him. Do you mind if I make a call?"

"Not at all, please." She said and I took out my phone, still hanging on to Arien.

I called Dr Garcia, but his receptionist said that he was out all week, so I couldn't get an appointment. So I guess I will just take the help the good nurse gave me. I looked at her and then asked her to make the appointment. I got the details and then I left with Arien. She still clung on to me and I held on to her.

Logan's POV

"Good Morning Dr. Mitchell" Said Stacy the nurse receptionist at the Hospital.

"Morning." I gave her a weak smile. I didn't feel like mingling, right now.

I eventually finished Med school and since Kendall…left me…I decided to move to California and I have been working here ever since I finished my residency.

"Dr. Mitchell, you have your Clinic rounds now." Said Stacy. Phew, the Clinic. I really didn't want to do any surgical activities today and I wanted to be a physician, it made more sense. I wanted to solve problems and though I didn't mind the surgical aspect of my career, I really didn't want to do it today.

I did my rounds and I was about to go on my lunch break when Camille Roberts came and gave me some of her patients. I didn't complain, I gave her some of mine in last week, so I had it coming.

"Camille, there are seven patients here!" I said, I still had some follow ups to do on that day. "I only gave you four, last week!"

"The four you gave me last week were horrible, two of then vomited on me, one of them groped me and the last one went into cardiac arrest! That was the crappiest day of my life!" She retorted.

I sighed, there was no real point in fighting over this. I went to the next assigned patient and looked over her chart. 7 _year old little girl, Arien, fainted in school._ Okay, let's see what wrong with you Arien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So this is the third chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed and Favorited it! I was so happy and excited, I was jumping! **

**Chapter 3**

I pushed open the curtains, ready to examine my new patient. I didn't look up because I was still going over the chart.

"Doctor, is my daughter going to be okay?" He said while my head was in the papers. I stood there, frozen. I knew that voice, that voice I often dreamed about. That voice that left me, that voice that told me that he loved me. I looked up from the chart and there he was.

Kendall.

He looked…beautiful. His dirty blond hair was still messily put together. His body still looked leaner. His eyes, his emerald eyes were wiser and full of surprise. I remember looking into those eyes. For hours we would just stare at each other, soaking up each other's presence and declaring unspoken words of love to each other. He looked magnificent, but he looked sad. His eyes told me he missed me…maybe it's my wistful thinking…but I know that he missed me. I know, because I missed him. I need him. I want to touch him and feel him. I want to make him tell me why he left.

I was quickly guided out of my thoughts when Kendall gasped, not expecting me. I looked at him, and within seconds, I could feel the air was completely knocked out of me and I couldn't even force it back. Kendall also stared at him, his mouth hung open, caught off guard.

"Um...Excuse me?" It was from the little girl on the bed, she was lying on the bed, she seemed fine, so I looked back at the charts and it said that her name was Arien Knight-_Mitchell. _She had my name. I quickly went over her chart and for her age, she turned seven years old in December…She had to be his daughter…and mine? Why would she have my name…was Kendall pregnant…did he leave because he thought I didn't want _our _baby?

I looked at both of them, open mouthed and on the verge of tears. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my head wouldn't fill my mouth with any words. I looked from Kendall and Arien and they looked back at me. Kendall had a look of guilt and worry and Arien was surprised and she almost looked happy.

"Daddy?" Said Arien.

"Yeah Aribearie?" replied Kendall, looking away from me, to his…our daughter who still had her chocolate eyes on me. So, Kendall was her father…was there a mother? She has to be mine, she looks like I did when I was her age. She has to be.

"Daddy…Please don't be mad…but is that Papa?" she asked. Kendall looked at her, his eyes going wide, then contracting; he hesitated before gently nodding his head. The little girl looked up at me. She stretched out her hand smiled a toothy grin. "Hi, you have never met me, but daddy showed me pictures of you, so I know you…He told me lots of stories about you and um…daddy can I introduce myself?" She asked.

Kendall nodded

"My name is Arien Knight-Mitchell, daddy had me when he was sixteen and you were in college. Daddy is actually my mommy, I still don't know how that works, but it does and he told me that you were my other daddy…but I didn't want to call you daddy, so I decided to call you papa…you know…if you want me to…um… Don't you think it's weird? You know, how the kid knows the dad, before the dad knows the kid? It's usually the other way round." She shrugged. I looked at her astonished; she was so much like Katie, when she did that.

"Arien!" Yelled Kendall and Arien just looked at him and shrugged. She was definitely his daughter.

At that moment I realized, I had a daughter. I have a daughter. I stared at her. I kept my eyes fixed at her face, taking in everything. She looked like me; she had my dark brown hair and my chocolate eyes and had Kendall's dimples. She was so smart and she spoke, well rambled, just like I used to.

I slowly walked closer to her. I leaned down and sat on the stool the provided and looked into her big eyes. My mind was still completely blank. How did this happen? Why didn't he tell me? Why wouldn't he tell me? Why did he leave me? I would have helped him. I would have been there. I should have been there. I should have been there for her birth. I should have been there when she spoke her first words; I should have been there when she took her first steps. I should have been there when she started school or when she learned to ride a bike or when she wanted to climb a tree. I should have been there when she got scared at night or during stormy nights. I should have been there.

"It's nice you me...me…meet you. I'm… uh… I am your uh…I guess I'm your…uh…"

"You are my father?" She said.

I nodded dumbly. I shot a look at Kendall, who suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"Um…Arien?" I said.

She nodded.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel?" I asked, I needed her to be alright and then I would ask her, everything, I would get her to tell me every secret she had. I needed to get to know my daughter.

"I feel better now…I don't know what happened, one minute I was okay, but then I got really dizzy and I couldn't concentrate and then my feet felt numb and they next thing I know, Ms. Hamilton said that I might be Anemic and then daddy came and now I just met you…" She finished.

Before I could ask her anymore questions

"Papa?" She said

I only knew her for a few minutes, but it felt so right to hear her call me. It felt natural, like I had heard it for years. I looked up at her and hummed in response taking her hand in mine. I didn't want to let her go.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

She was only seven, but she knew what she was talking about. She wasn't shy, she was the perfect combination of me and Kendall and I feel like I should be angry at Kendall because he kept me away from my daughter, but I can't bring myself to hate him. I looked up at Arien and she had tears in her eyes, she was trembling and she kept her focus on me, too scared to look at Kendall…if I were her, I would be scared too.

"Arien…what do you mean, honey?" I asked, wondering if there was a doubling meaning behind it. I can't believe I am talking to a seven year old girl about this. And, we've only known each other for about five minutes and I want to hold her and never let her go.

"I mean, if daddy had told you that he was pregnant, would you have wanted me?" She asked again, her voice squeaking and breaking, in attempts to keep a straight face.

Before I could answer, Kendall cut in. "Arien, you just met him. I don't think you should ask that."

"Yes." That was all I said. I didn't look at Kendall. **That** was what he was scared of. He probably thought that I didn't want kids, we were so young and he was only sixteen when got pregnant and seventeen when he gave birth. We both had our whole futures ahead of us, but I would have supported him. I would have wanted your baby alive. I would have wanted to be part of our baby's life.

I looked at Arien and she looked at me. She gave me a little smile and clung on to my hand tighter. "Yes, if daddy told me that he was pregnant, I would have wanted you and I would have been the happiest man alive."

"Okay, do you want to talk to daddy?" She asked, her tears reduced and I could see a shocked Kendall trying to process everything that was going on.

"I will talk to him; after I get you know a little bit about you, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay, what is your favourite colour?" I asked. I missed seven years of her life, I have lots of making up to do and even if Kendall disagreed, I would still worm my way into her life.

"Blue, most girls my age like pink, but I think it a really boring colour." She said. I chuckled and then asked her another question.

"What's your favourite holiday?"

"I love Christmas, since my birthday is in December, we have lots of fun and I get lots of cool presents!"

I chuckled and then, she really smart, I should ask what grade she's in… "What grade are you in?"

"Well, when school starts again, I'll be in grade five. I was supposed to be in grade four next year, but the teachers said that I found the work they gave us too easy, so they said that I should just skip grade three and do grade four, I said okay, because the kids in my grade were mean to me and the older kids were nicer to me." She said. I felt a flood of pride navigate its way to my heart and I smiled wide and then proceeded to ask her more questions.

"Do you know what Anemia is?" I asked, remembering that's what her teacher told her.

She nodded and answered my question. "It's when you have low iron levels in your blood and it makes you…dizzy?"

I nodded, it's wasn't the most scientific of explanations, but for a seven year old that was impressive. "Did your teacher tell you that?" I asked

She shook her head. "Nope, I read it in a book, one of the characters had Anemia and I didn't know what it was and asked daddy and he told me what it was." She explained.

"Well, I will get your test results in a few minutes and then I can tell you why you fainted, okay?" I asked

She nodded again and stared to play with her fingers. She then looked up at me again. "Papa, are you going to start spending time with us?" She asked, even though the question was directed at me, she was looking at Kendall.

I looked at Kendall too and he just stood there, still in shock. "I would love to get to know you…if your daddy lets me." I said

I waited for Kendall to reply and after several long seconds he said yes. I let out a sigh of relief. I got up and quickly went and grabbed Arien's test results and told Stacy that I would be out for the rest of the day, since I hadn't taken any vacation time, since I started, I didn't think my supervisor would mind and I was entitled for a two week vacation, anyway. I told Stacy that I was sick and that I was taking the rest of my shift off, after this patient and then I rushed back to Kendall and my daughter. I quickly scanned over the results and indeed Arien's teacher was right, she was low in iron, all she needed was a few iron tablets and she would be fine and some more sleep.

I got back to the room and Kendall was sitting on the foot of the bed, talking to Arien.

"I have your results and if you guys are free afterwards and haven't had lunch, would you like to go with me?" I asked

Arien nodded and Kendall didn't turn towards me.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I stood there and just stared. I didn't know what else to do. My brain was still registering the fact that he was there, talking to my daughter…our daughter, so why was it that I didn't do anything. The moment I realized who it was I should have run. I should have asked for another doctor.

He kept looking at me, with his eyes asking me why I didn't tell him anything, why I hid everything for him…why I left him.

When I saw him, I felt my heart tighten, my stomach dropped and my legs and feet start to spasm. I couldn't breathe, but I still heard every single word that came from his moth. I miss his voice.

I miss his touches.

I miss him whispering things into my ear

I miss him holding me

I miss him

I miss him.

"…Do you want to have lunch together?" He asked.

I didn't have time to respond, instead Arien said yes and Logan hurried off and got changed. Before getting changed, he said that Arien was indeed Anemic, but he would prescribe some pills and she would be alright.

When he came out of the changing room, he was wearing washed out blue jeans and a white button-up shirt that he untucked. He looked good. He had bags under his eyes, but he was doctor, so that's didn't surprise me. He looked buffer; I could see the strong definition of muscle underneath that thin cotton shirt, I could see his abs quietly showing them and looking perfect. He also looked like he grew, actually…...he did, I used to be half a head taller than him, but looking at him, now, and he was my height. He looked so much bigger than me, now. I looked leaner, ironic, how I am the Hockey player, but being lean helps me on the ice.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked me and then looked to Arien, who was asking to be carried.

I shot Arien a look and she settled down. I knew she was excited, the man that I have been telling stories about was finally in front of her, and he wanted to be with her, but I didn't know if Logan was just putting up a front was actually genuinely cared. Logan noticed the look I gave Arien and saw that she was pouting. He bent down and picked her up and held her in his arms…He used to hold me in those arms…that was before…I left him.

"Any requests?" Logan asked Arien.

"Um…can we go to the diner? I haven't eaten there in a really long time and I want to have a chocolate strawberry milkshake." She said with a grin. I did not object. Then as quietly as possible she moved to Logan's ear and said "thank you."

He looked questioningly and asked "why?"

"For carrying me." She said in the softest voice. That was typical Arien, he just helped diagnose her and instead of saying thank you for that he says thank you or something that I could have done! Or she could have thanked him for not rejecting her…never mind.

"It's alright, honey." He grinned back and then they started walking towards the parking lot.

At the lot, Logan was about to get into his car, when Arien said. 'Can I ride with you?" to Logan.

I looked at her and then he looked at me. I felt hurt. My baby had never left my side and even when I go for Hockey Matches, I would call her and sing her good night. We were inseparable! And now, he just comes in and…and…Logan looked at me, his eyes asking if it was alright. I nodded yes and told him where the diner was and I watched as he left with my baby.

* * *

**At the diner**

We all sat around the round tables, Arien sat in between Logan and I am she happily sat there talking away, with Logan, like they were best friends. I looked at my baby girl and then at her…dad. They looked so alike, no one could tell that she was my baby, be looked so much like him. Genetics are just cruel.

The waitress came up and took our order and then Arien started talking again and Logan patiently listened and kept sneaking glances at me. I could feel, with every glance he wanted to take my hand in his, he wanted to hold me and touch me. He wanted answers and I was the only one that could give it to him.

"My best friend's name is Judy, she's really nice, and we can talk about anything and everything. I wanted to get a pet, but daddy said that since I was allergic, we couldn't, um… let's see, today was the last day of school, so now daddy and I just hang around, we always go to the beach when summer begins and then I get to go to camp for two weeks! I went last year and I had tons of fun, daddy didn't want me to go this year, but grandma and Auntie Katie changed his mind." She rattled

Logan looked at her, with a smile of completion.

"Why didn't you want her to go?" Logan asked. There a silence for a few seconds, before my brain registered that he was talking to me and not to Arien.

I chocked a little, trying to form words. "I…I…I missed her too much last year." I managed

He nodded, understanding.

Our food came and we stared eating and fell into a comfortable silence, with Arien occasionally bringing up random facts she had learned at school.

When we finished, Arien was clinging on to Logan, she wouldn't let go of him. I let out a sigh, but Logan looked very pleased. He carried Arien and kissed her cheek. Arien blushed and kissed his as well. Logan beamed snuggled closer to Arien, his grip on her tightening.

"Papa, can we go to the park?" Arien asked.

"I don't mind, Kendall?" He asked

"Sure." That was all I could manage.

I don't know why but when am with Logan, I feel my senses drain, maybe it's my own guilt for keeping him away from his daughter or it's the fact that I am scared that he might really want to stay and be in her life…but…if he's in her life, I will want him to be in my life.

I never said goodbye. I just left. I never fell out of love. I was just too scared to fall.

* * *

**At the park.**

"Papa, daddy, you guys stay here, I saw Judy here, I am going to play with her!" said an over excited Arien.

Logan and I took a seat on the bench, shaded by the trees and we sat there looking over at where Arien was playing and sat there in an awkward silence.

He was the first to break the silence.

**Logan's POV**

"Ke… ." That was all that came out. "Why did you leave?" I said before I had a chance to think.

I looked over our baby girl and I kept going over everything that happened today. Everything happened so fast. I didn't even know I had a baby and I thought I would never see Kendall again.

Every time I looked over Kendall he looked pained and sad. I knew he was in shock, but I needed my answers.

He was quiet for a few minutes and he kept looking at his fingers, fiddling with them.

"Logie, I…I…we just weren't meant to be." Kendall said defeated.

"That's bullshit." I said turning to face him. I grabbed his sides of his face and made him look into my eyes. I held his head and made him turn his emerald eyes to me. "Now, tell me, why the hell did you leave me?" I asked again, with a sudden surge of confidence.

Kendall looked like he was going to break down and start crying. I softened my grip on his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumb. I put my forehead on his, like we used to after we kissed.

"Please Kendall, help me understand. Please. I just want to know." I said, begging him to tell me.

"I…I…was scared…I thought…you would be…mad." He said, tears spilling from his eyes, trying to catch his breathe. "I didn't want you to hate me." He whispered.

I looked at him, shocked. I didn't know that he felt this way. After everything, he was till insecure. I should have fought harder and found him, when he left. That way I wouldn't have lost these seven years.

"First of all, I can never be mad at you. I love you. I have been waiting for you my entire life. When I got you, I never wanted to let you go. I love you." I said leaning forward. I captured his lips and pressed our lips together and there it was every cliché in the book; the fireworks, the magic, the tingling sensation.

I let go of his lips and I heard him whimper. I chuckled, he would always do that, every time I let go, he let out that cute whimper.

"Kendall?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to response and he was still recovering from crying. "Can I be in her life, please?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, smiling at me. Then in a flash, it changed. He looked pained and unsure and finally said. "I am so sorry." He started to cry again, but I held on to his face and made him look into my eyes again.

"Kendall, it's okay, what's happened has happen, let the past stay in the past and let focus on now. Please." I said.

He nodded.

**Kendall's POV**

I thought he would be mad at me. I really thought he would leave me…like he did…but Logan's different…he always was…I should have had more faith.

I looked at him; he was still looking at me. His facial expression was softer and I loved the way he gazed at me, just like he did in high school. I took hold on his hands that were on the sides of my face and held on to them. I stared looking for Arien and Logan did the same.

While we watched her play, I saw Logan's face, filled with question, I bet he was wondering when I found out how I got pregnant and how we ended up in California.

"Logan, that look hasn't changed, you know?" I said, while he looked at me.

"What look?" he asked bemused.

"That look, that tells me that you are wondering about something and you want to ask, but you don't know if you should ask or not…so…just ask." I said

He looked at me, meaningfully and let out a sigh. "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"After you started college, it was September, it was the third week of school and I was sick. I couldn't eat, sleep, and walk, anything. I went to the doctors…well, mom made me go see the doctor's and they told me I was four months pregnant."

"But she was born in December…"

"Yeah, I went into labor two months early, it was winter break and I started getting cramps, I thought it was Braxton hicks contractions, but that night, on the 18th of December, I had Arien Knight-Mitchell." I explained

"You gave her my na…"

I cut him off. "You were her father; I thought it was only appropriate that she have a little bit of you."

"She's beautiful."

"I love her eyes. They are your eyes."

"Yeah. She has your dimples and your wit." He says back

I give a little chuckle.

"When did you move to California?"

"For my Senior year, I got into UCLA on a scholarship and now I play for the LA Knights." I explained.

"You got your dream." He said, in a happy, excited squeal. I chuckled again.

"Yes, and you got yours."

"Yeah." He said. "Kendall, can we start over?"

I looked at him stunned. He probably wanted to do it for Arien, I felt happy, but I was so hurt.

"Look Logan, I know you want to be with Arien, but's it okay, you can still be with her, we don't have to get back together."

"No, I want to be with you. We never said good bye. I want you back. I should have looked harder for you. I regret leaving you. I should have been with you. I should have and now that I have you and Arien. I am not letting you guys leave me. I love you, I always have and I always will."

I slowly nodded and whispered a silent yes.

Then we went back to watching our baby.

* * *

Okay**, this is not the end, there is more! This is a mpreg remember! What do you guys think will happen?**

**Please review, i really want to know your opinions! I'll try and update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I am so sorry that it took me two weeks to get this uploaded, school been seriously busy and I have SATs coming up in 2 weeks!

**Chapter 4**

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall?"

"Hm?"

"Is there…someone you are…um…is there someone you are…uh…seeing?" I asked hesitantly

He looked up and me and gave me a soft smile. "No."

I let out a sigh and he chuckled.

"When do you have to go back to work?" he asked me

"I took the rest of the day." I said. He nodded

"Do you want to spend the day together? You know, get to know Arien?" He asked me looking hopeful.

I nodded, smiling like that cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Do you want to go for some ice-cream?" I asked him.

"You know, you bought her a sundae at the diner, if she has anymore sweets, she's going to be really hyper and believe me you do not want to deal with your daughter, when she is hyper." He said.

I looked at him and I felt, so complete. "You said my daughter" I said.

"She is yours."

"Kendall, I have missed so much of her life." I said, almost tearing up.

"I am sorry."

"I…I really thought that you didn't want me anymore, that's why you left. Kendall. Please. Don't leave me, again. Please don't keep my daughter from me." I begged

He entwined our fingers together and kissed my hand and then looked me straight in the eyes. "I am sorry, I will neither Arien nor I will ever leave you."

I pulled him in for a hug and gave him a chaste kiss. "Now, that's better than ice-cream" I said

He chuckled. "You haven't changed, you corn ball."

I raised my eyebrows and he gave me a look of mock surrender.

"Fine, you have, but you are still corny, as ever."

I chuckled and looked up at our baby girl.

"Do you want to go see a movie, afterwards?" He asked me.

"It would be my pleasure." I said and went into give him a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and intense. My hand went behind his head, pulling him closer towards me, his arms started to weave themselves around my body, wrapping them completely around me. I felt Kendall straighten up and try and straddle me. I took my other hand and made him stay in his position on the bench.

We battled for dominance, but I soon won. I explored his mouth, all the old memories coming back, of how we used to be. I found his sensitive spot and I licked it a few times and I heard Kendall moan into my mouth. I felt him bite my bottom lips and he remembered how crazy I got when he used to do that and I kissed him harder, plunging my tongue into his mouth hard. I kissed his lips with a force that only he brought out of me and our lips danced together. Soon we were moaning and groaning.

The need to breathe became too much and we pulled apart, I looked into his lust filled eyes, he was staring at me, taking me in, just like I was doing with him. We were both panting. My hand was still at the back of his head, while his hands wrapped around me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Logie." I smiled when he said my nickname, only two people were allowed to call me that; my mom and Kendall.

I went back to kiss him some more, when Arien came back.

"Ewww." She said, scrunching up her nose. She looked sweaty, but happy, I knew she was happy that she found me and that her daddy and I had made up.

Kendall and I quickly let go of each other and jumped apart, not too far. We both looked at Arien and blushed. We both looked down and I offered Kendall my hand and he took it. So, we were sitting on a bench, one fine Friday afternoon, with our heads down, our hearts racing and our seven year old looking at us, with her hands to her hips, about to say something.

"Daddy, Auntie Katie told me that if you did that type if kissing with anybody, it meant that they were the love of your life."

"Your papa is the love of my life." Kendall said looking up at me.

Arien grinned and went up to me and hugged me. "Auntie Katie also said that if you do that when people are around, that I should smack you, because you forget your surroundings." She said, while nodding her head.

Kendall buried himself in his hands and grunted. I gave a little chuckle. Why does my daughter sound like old women? Don't get me wrong, it's adorable, but she is so mature for a seven year old. Arien turned to me. "And you papa, is daddy the love of your life?"

"Yes, he is."

"Pro-o-o-omise?" She asked, sounding like a kid again

"I pro-o-o-omise." I said mimicking her.

"Good!" she beamed. She looked at her daddy, who still had his face buried in his hands and tugged his hands away from his face. Kendall was bright red. "Daddy, does that mean we are a family now?" She asked innocently.

Kendall looked at me, asking if it was alright, I nodded and answered for him. "Yes baby, we are a family."

She looked so happy, her body started jumping and bouncing, her eyes brightened and her grin grew wider. "Does that mean, you are going to live with us?"

I looked at her, shocked. I didn't think of that. Kendall and I had talked about moving in together, but that was before Arien. We were both so excited. I looked over at Kendall, who was biting his bottom lips, looking at me waiting to answer. He looked like he was about to tell Arien no, but I wanted to live with him.

He spoke, before I could say anything. "Aribearie, you just met papa, it's only been a few hours and, these things take time and planning and it's been eight years since we saw each other…and…and…uh…" Kendall nudged me, begging me for help.

I looked at Arien with a smile. "Kendall Francis Knight, would you do me the honor was moving in with me?" I asked and he looked completely taken back.

"Buy? Logie, it's been eight years and we need to get to know each other, there are so many things we missed and if you move in together, you will have two extra people and you are a doctor, we would get in the way…and…and…it's been eight years, we just found each other again." He said in a huff.

"Kendall, it's been eight years, I am not wasting any more time. I already have too much making up to do." I said.

"Logan, please. WE just found each other again, moving in together would be too big of a step."

"Then, how about this? We date for the entire summer, and at the end of summer, we move in together?" I offered.

Arien looked hopeful and Kendall gave a soft smile before he too nodded. I proceeded to hug him and tell him how much I loved him.

**LINE BREAK**

**Kendall POV**

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked, nervously.

"Can you? Please, can you? We can stay up all night and you can tell me stories about you and daddy and I can judge who tells the best story! Please can you stay over? Please, please, pretty please with…um" Arien put her pointer finger to her lips and thought for a minute, she was trying to remember Logan's favourite sweet, I chuckled and waited for her to finish. "with gummy bears on top! Please!" She begged.

She'd only known this man for a day and already she was head over heels for him. Logan looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded.

"You tell her stories about me?" he asked.

"I wanted her to know you." I whispered.

"But, you didn't want her to know me." I almost didn't hear him, he whispered the words nad turned his attention towards Arien.

"Let's see…Ah! I got it! You daddy doesn't know this story and I don't think he knows I saw him, but I did. I don't think I have ever told him this either, but this is a story that neither of you know. The first time I met your daddy."

"I already told her that." I interjected.

He gave a soft chuckle. "The first time you though we met were during PE, on the Friday. I saw you the day you moved into Minnesota that was two weeks before school started." He got a look of nostalgia in his eyes and started to recall the events of that day.

"I was in the library and it was quiet and peaceful, there was no one there, so ideal studying time. I was reading a medical journal and then I started to stretch and then I looked out the window and sure enough, your daddy was there and it looked like an angel had out to earth. I kept looking at him, he was walking around the neighborhood, minding his own business and my eyes kept following him. When the Window glass ended, I found myself leave the library and believe you me, that has never happened before…" he said in all seriousness. "I started following him. I was so mesmerized I didn't even know where I was going and then, I saw him crouch down and pick something up, before I could register what was happening I saw that he was quickly rushing trying to find something and he had a puppy in his hands. He turned towards my direction and then quickly ran towards me and asked me where the nearest vet was and I was struck. As soon as I heard your daddy's voice I knew that was the only voice I wanted to hear for the rest of my life and I was do anything for that voice." He said looking at me. "I told him and I didn't get a chance to find his name and then two weeks later, school stared and that's when we officially met and when we started dating, your daddy never mentioned anything about that day, or about how he saved that puppy's life, so I assumed he forgot and I never told him because…well…you just don't tell your boyfriend that you stalked him…" Logan finished and Arien started laughing.

I smiled wide and went over and kissed his lips. "Why didn't you tell me? When I went to school, I thought you looked familiar!"

"Kenny, I stalked you , the very first day you were in town…I didn't want you to think I was a creep." He said looking down.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell, you are no creep, you are the sweetest, smartest, kindest person I know." I simply stated and went back to his lips.

"So, what happened to the puppy?" asked Arien, trying to compose herself.

"Someone adopted her, I took care of her for two weeks and then, someone said that they wanted a puppy, so I gave her away, Aunt Katie and you are both allergic to dog hair, so we couldn't keep her, but those two weeks were great! I felt like I really bonded with that little puppy." I said. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:30pm, it was way past Arien's bed time and since vacation started tomorrow, we were going to get an early head start and go to the beach. "Arien, you should go to bed, we need to wake up early tomorrow." I said.

"Really! WE are going tomorrow!" said Arien enthusiastically.

I nodded.

"Okay! But…um…can you and papa tuck me in?" She asked innocently, with a little fear that she might get rejected. She gets it from me.

"Sure sweety." Answered Logan. "See you up in a few."

Logan turned to me, while I was examining out hands. They were both entwined together and our fingers laced together. I could feel his gaze on me and then he kissed my check, I turned to him.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" He asked

"We rent a beach house at the beginning of the summer for two weeks…do you want to come?" I asked

He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up, so that I was looking at him. "Can I come?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good, then I think I should probably go home and get packing. What time do you want me here?" He asked

"Early, like 6:00 am early, is that okay? What about work?"

"I had to get up at 4:00am for work, so 6:00 is pretty late, in my world anyway. I have at least two months of vacation time complied over the 8 years I have worked as a doctor, so I will be there." He stated.

He started getting up and walking towards Arien's room. I followed him and tucked Arien in and told her that her Papa was going to go with us; she was all smiles and then went to sleep.

I walked Logan to the door and we said out goodnights, both of us reluctant to let the other go. I gave him a kiss and he kissed me back, trying to show me how much he missed me in the past 8 years. When we were out of breath, he gave me one last chaste kiss and walked to his car.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far?**

**Please review, if u eview, I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up asap!**

**Love**

**Susuki :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially;**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989 for you awesome long reviews, I love long reviews, and thank you for taking the time to read and review**

**emo-rocker101- you have been there since day one and I am really thankful for that :)**

**LoveSparkle- you reviews are short, but make me smile and feel warm inside**

And so many more, thank you so much for making an armature writer's dream come true:)

**Chapter 5**

**Logan's POV**

I had no intention of letting Kendall out of my life, ever again.

I went home and packed everything I needed for the next two weeks and I went to bed. I couldn't sleep, I kept turning and my hands kept going to the other side of the bed, where Kendall would sleep 8 years ago.

I looked at the clock and it said that it was 1:13 am. It takes 20 minutes to get to Kendall's home…20 minutes! He was so close to me all this time and I didn't even know. I should have known. I can go back and we can sleep in the same bed.

I decided to get up and soon I found myself pulling up to Kendall's drive way. I could see that his bed room light was still on, so I decided to give him a call.

Prrrrring…prrring…..priiing….

_"Hello?" Answered a surprised Kendall._

"Hi, are you sleeping?"

"_No, I'm still up."_

_"_Why?"

"_I can't fall asleep…my head is all over the place…"_

"Whatcha thin' about?" I asked

_"…Logan…why are you still up?"_

_"_Don't avoid the subject, I'm up because I just found my long lost boyfriend and I find out I have a daughter andknowing that information, do you really expect me to be able to fall asleep?" I asked, in one breath.

"…" He didn't answer. I shouldn't be angry at him. I have a feeling I know why he did it, but I have to cope with this too. I missed seven years of my baby's life and on top of that I lost Kendall.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"_I miss you…I can't sleep without you." _

"I can't sleep without you. I couldn't the last 8 years, I still can't." I said. I paused for a minute before resuming the conversation. "Kendall, do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Go downstairs, and make yourself some warm milk." I said.

"D_o I have too? I don't want to get out of bed." He whined _

"Kenny, if you want to fall asleep, you have to listen to me." I said sternly

"_Fine, but I've tried it all and I don't think it's going to help." He huffed._

I let out a soft chuckle and went to his back door that was connected to the kitchen. I waited there, as he descended the stairs.

"_Logie…what are you doing now?" he asked_

"I am just wondering, when you will come down the stairs, get some milk and then heat it up." I said sarcastically.

"_HAHA. Very funny. Seriously, what are you doing now?"_

_"_Open your back door." I said. I couldn't take much more of this. I want Kendall, I want him so much. I just want him.

"_Why?"_

"So you can see the moon." I said.

"_What does the moon have to do with what you are doing right now?"_

_"_I…um…am looking at the moon right now… I want you to see it too."

"_Why can't I just see it form the window?" He was always this stubborn. I missed it._

"Please?"

_"Fine." _

I saw his figure walking to the door and I stood at the side, so that he wouldn't see me, right after he walked out.

"_Logie, there's no moon tonight."_

"I know."

_"Then why did you tell me to go out?" He questioned, still with the phone to his ear._

_"_So I could do this." I said, hugging him from behind. I was taller than him now, so now I didn't have to stand on tip toes when I went to kiss him. I kissed his ear and whispered. "Did you miss me?"

Kendall yelped and jumped in my grip.

"LOGAN!" He exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me!" He yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." I said, as he turned his head to face me and then I went down and captured his lips. "I missed you." Then I went back to those lips that I have lived to long, without.

"Hmm…I missed you too." He rested his hands on mine, his back still towards, his head turned to kiss me and me hugging him from behind. I never thought I would be able to do this again.

"Me too." He whispered.

I went back to capture his lips and I don't know how long we were out there, but by the time I had turned Kendall's body towards mine, I felt how cold his skin was.

"Want to go inside?" I asked.

He nodded and led me to his bedroom.

When we got to his bed, we realized how tired we both were and it was already 3:00am. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I thanked whoever was out there that gave me my Kendall back.

**LINE BREAK**

**"**Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Papa! Daddy, Papa! Papa! Wake up! Come on! It's already 6 o'clock!" yelled and overly excited little girl…my baby girl.

I groaned and then turned to see Arien. I smiled and looked next to me. Kendall was still sleeping and he looked to peaceful. I got up and wrapped my arms around Arien. She giggled as she tried to position herself into my chest and then hugged me tightly.

"Good morning, baby girl." I said, bringing her tighter into my chest.

"Good morning! You spent the night with daddy, are you still coming with us?" She said looking into my eyes and it looked like she was giving me the puppy dog eyes and she looked almost like Katie. For some reason I think Katie thought her that look. Kendall could never resist that look, I don't think I can either.

"I did and I am. " I said, giving her a kiss on the cheeks. She giggled again and gave me two kisses. I looked at Kendall and I saw that he was up.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning baby. I haven't slept like that in eight years." He said, as he snaked his arm around my waist. He smiled as he did it.

"Which baby?" asked Arien, seriously how does she know this stuff?

"Arien how do you know…um…how…baby?" I asked

"The baby thing? Judy's parents call each other baby, or sweaty or honey pie and they also call Judy the same thing…So which baby?"

I let out a chuckle and gave her another kiss, Kendall looked flabbergasted, he didn't know how to answer her, and truthfully, I thought it was adorable.

"Good morning my babIES." He said, emphasizing the 'ies.'

"Good morning daddy." Said Arien, smiling wide and looking very proud with herself. Arien moved so that she was almost lying next to Kendall and I saw my opportunity. I lay back down and hugged Kendall over Arien. Kendall realized what I was doing and also hugged me over Arien. We hugged tight, and we soon felt tiny arms go over our bodies and when I turned towards Arien, she was on her stomach, hugged us, for dear life. We hugged tighter and all three of us started giggling.

"Daddy! Papa! You are squishing me!" Yelped a giggling Arien.

"Are we?" I asked "Do you think we are squishing Arien, Kendall?"

"I don't think so, I don't think we are hugging her enough, it needs to be tighter!" He declared

And we spent the next fifteen minutes in bed, hugging Arien and each other for dear life, neither of us wanting to break free from the contacts. Until, Arien's stomach grumbled.

"Can we have breakfast now?" She asked

"Yeah, let's go." I said and dragged Kendall out of bed, heading to the Kitchen.

**Kitchen**

" What would you like for breakfast, Princess?" I asked

"Papa, I don't want to be a princess, I want to be a Scientist! I want pancakes!" She said

I quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Kendall, who was already getting the pancake mix out.

"Can I help?" I asked.

**Kendall POV**

"Sure."

I woke up this morning to see Logan kissing Arien and my heart just melted away. I have never been in so much peace, other than the time when Logan and I were together.

I watched him as he cooked, well missed the pancake batter and in the process getting flower all over his face and almost slipping the bowl from his grasp. I giggled a little and well…I expected that. Logan was a huge klutz and I love him for it. On our one year anniversary, he attempted to make me breakfast in bed and I woke up to see his kitchen in a haphazard; there were eggs on the floor, bacon in the sink, skittle in the trash and pancake mix on his hair and sliding down his face. The one thing he managed to make perfectly was…orange juice.

I looked at him, trying desperately to keep everything in the mixing bowl, his tongue sticking out a little on the side, his hands working meticulously. A tiny bit of sweat broke out on his forehead. I haven't seen him this concentrated since…since…eight years.

Before I knew it, I was behind him hugging him from behind. My head, which used to tower over his, hear, now rested on his shoulders. I am tall, okay 5'11, but that is still tall. Logan looks about 6'3. I wrapped my arms around him tight and kissed his shoulders.

"I missed you." I said breathing him in.

"He set the bowl down and turned his body towards me. He gently kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "I missed you, too."

"You are still terrible in the kitchen." I said, into his chest.

"Hey!...Yeah…"

"You make a mean glass of orange juice, though." I said

"Why, thank you."

I chuckled again and Logan started to make the pancakes.

"Arien! Come eat!" I called out, after the forth pancake was made.

"Coming daddy!" She cried from her room.

"Did I ever tell you, how precious she is?" I heard Logan say as he kissed my forehead

"I don't recall, but keep saying it."

"Well, she is absolutely precious and I have head over heel in love with her and her daddy."

LINEBREAK

"Aribearie, eat slower or else you will get a stomach ache." I warned.

"Sowwy, daddy." Said Arien, with a mouth full of food.

"Do you want to take my car or your car?" Logan asked.

"I don't mind, but you have a SUV, so we might as well take yours." I said smiling.

"Okay babe!" He sounded so excited, it was so cute.

**LINE BREAK**

The beach house was three hours away. Twenty minutes into the journey, I found myself in the passenger seat, next to Logan, our hands entwined and Ari in the back seat, counting all the trees we passed.

She did it every year, since she learned to count, so far she counted twenty trees and there were eighty-four trees from our house to the beach house. Every year it was the same, but this year, she wsan't sitting next to me, her papa was.

"Arien, want to play a game?" Asked Logan.

"Sure." Replied Arien.

"I will say a word and you have to say a word that starts with the last letter of the word I say, 'kay?"

"Kay!"

I rolled my eyes, Logan used to love to play that game with me or when we took long drives or when James was riding with us. Actually, he did it a lot, when James was with us. OH! Right! He wants to make Ari feel included. I mentally smacked myself for not thinking of it sooner.

I listened to then play.

"I'll start…um…Summer"

"R…Round-about"

"T…Toys."

"S…Sunshine."

"Elephant" Said Logan

"Tattoos"

"Socks" Said Logan

Arien giggled and said "Stomach"

"Helicopter"

"Road" retorted Arien

"Dinosaur"

"Rabbit"

"Twitter

"Robot"

"Tagger." Said Logan

"Papa! Why do you keep giving me R words?"

I chuckled and Logan sincerely felt bad.

"I'm sorry baby." He said with a little pout, while looking into the mirror.

Arien saw and crossed her arms over her little chest and puffed. "Fine, you are forgiven, but no more R words, I am running out!...Republic!" She said excitedly.

"Chaperone."

"Daddy, what does that end with?" Ari asked me.

"E, Aribearie."

"Oh, okay! Enlarge."

"England."

"Deutschland."

"Dark"

"Kite"

"Emphysema."

"What's emphysema?" Asked Arien

"It's when the lungs of people are damaged due to smoking and they can't breathe properly." Logan explained.

"Is that a doctor word?" She asked innocently

"Yep, baby" Said Logan

"Fine, I know a doctor word too!" She retorted "Anemia"

"Amnesia"

"A…um…A…Apple." She said defeated.

I let out another chuckle at their antics and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Ari, baby, do you want me to teach you some doctor words?" Asked Logan

"Please?"

"Okay."

"So, what's Amnesia."

"It's when someone has memory loss."

"Oh."

They continued to talk about this for the whole of the ride, while I sat there, happy and content and a little pissed that I wasn't talking, but the best moments in life are the ones where you don't need to make a huge effort.

**LINE BREAK**

**Logan's POV**

After an hour of talking to Arien about medical vocabulary, I looked over to Kendall, whose hands were sill entwined with mine. He was sleeping, peacefully and Arien had gone back to counting the trees, as they passed.

"Baby?" I called out

"Yes papa?"

"Tell me when your daddy told me about you?" I asked

"um…I think I was 4 years old and I got hurt, when I was playing on the swing…"

I gasped. 'What happened?"

"Um…I let go of the swing, while daddy was pushing and I fell and hurt myself." She explained

"Baby, don't do that again, you daddy must have been worried sick and I feel worried, just thinking about it."

'Sorry papa."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there." I said.

"It's okay, I know why daddy did what he did, so I understand."

"Can you tell me why daddy did it?"

"No. Daddy made me promise to never tell anyone."

"Please, pretty please."

"Nope!" She said shaking her head from side to side in a vivacious manner

"If you think about it, daddy did what he did to me and since I was involved in the situation, I should at least know a little. So, please?" I asked again

She shook her head from side to side.

"How about if I guess?"

She said nothing, but a smirk appeared on her face. Kendall told her not to **say** anything to anyone, but that didn't mean that I couldn't guess.

"Was he scared of me freaking out?" I asked

"No…not really."

"Was he worried that I wouldn't want you?" I said, with a twinge of sadness piercing my heart

"No, daddy said that if you knew me, you would love me too bits." She grinned.

"Did he think I was going to leave him?"

Arien said nothing.

"Ari, baby, did daddy leave me because he thought I would leave him?" I felt my heart race and the chest tighten. Again, Arien said nothing.

"Daddy should be the one telling you…not me." She said. She really isn't like other seven year olds, maybe she's a genius!

"Okay, Ari."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes until Arien spoke.

"Do you know, why daddy calls me Ari bear?"

I chuckled. "I think it's because he calls me Logie bear?" I asked

"Yep! When daddy finally told me about you, I asked him why he called me that and he said that his favourite animal was a bear and that you were his Logie bear." She said.

I chuckled and looked over at Kendall, he was still sleeping and we were almost at the beach house, he gave me directions to.

* * *

**So, ladies and gentlemen or gentlewomen and gentlemen, if you are reading this bit of the A/N, thank you for reading and stay tuned for more...if you want more.**

**I get that it very fluff now, but I promise there will be more drama, angst, romance, smut, mpreg...in the future.**

**I am hoping that this is the story that gets me to a 100 reviews or 100 favourites...**

**who knows?**

**I'll just have to wait and see **

**PS, I have SATs in like a week and a half, so no update until I'm done with that, sorry :'(**

**See you guys soon :)**

**Susuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Beautiful People! **

**How are you? **

**I'm not going to lie, I am tired and I just read Karma by MerielTLA and I need more of that story, it was sooo good :)**

**First I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, you have no idea "No Idea, no idea, that I'm even..." **

***Ahem***

**Sorry about that.**

**LIZ- this reviewer was really sweet and I just want to say that thank you for reviewing and I really appreciate the comment, I loved that you gave me a shot and and am very grateful. I hope you get an account soon and talk to me there :)**

**LoveSparkle: Damn! that was a great review, thank you. Longer than your usual ones, but I loved it and there was more to love. I am not corny or cheesy, just deeply emotional **

**GrayAngel13: You will find the answer to your question here and in the coming chapters :) Thank you for reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Logan's POV**

"Kenny, babe, we are here. It's time to get up." I said as I gently nudged my…he technically still is my fiancé.

"Hmm…mm…5 more minutes please." He grumbled, and started to get comfortable in his seat.

"Fine, have it your way." I said and I walked to the back seat, got Arien out and held her hand, until we reached the passenger seat. "Ari, don't let go of me okay? I am going to carry daddy in a bride style, can you hold on to my shirt?"

She nodded and giggled.

I opened the passenger door and lifted his up, into my arms.

"Wha, what! LOGAN!" cried Kendall.

Arien laughed and I smirked. "Well baby, you weren't getting up, so I decided to carry you." I said matter of factly.

"Logan! Put me down!" He said.

"Nope!" I poped the 'p' and continued to make my way to the steps of the beach house.

"Logan!"

"Kenny, please let me do this." I said. "When we were supposed to get married, I always wanted to carry you through the threshold." Kendall turned quiet and wrapped his arms around me, one on my back and one form the front, clinging on to my shoulders.

"Okay."

"Arien, baby, can you get the door?" I asked

She nodded and went to her daddy to get the keys. Kendall fished his pockets for them and with one hand on my back, he managed to get the keys and passed them to Arien.

I walked in caring him and as soon as we were in, Kendall let go of me and got on his feet. He peaked me on the cheeks and then went back out to get our bags.

**LINE BREAK**

We were at the beach that was right in front of the Malibu beach house. The white waves were crashing, strongly. The summer breeze was complimenting the sun light and I was here watching my baby girl build a sand castle and my Kendall, playing with her.

"Daddy! You and papa are the rulers of this sand castle, while makes you the ruler of this beach and because I don't want to be a princess, I am your trusted scientist, who is also a princess, but only when she feels like it." Arien explained

I chuckled and continued to help her build her castle.

"Baby, no matter what you say, you will always be my princess." Kendall said, giving Arein a kiss on the forehead.

Arien giggled and continued to pile more sand on the castle.

**LINE BREAK**

By noon, Arien was wiped. She was dazing off to sleep and Kendall and I were also tired.

"Kenny do you want me to carry Ari back?" I asked a sleepy Kendall.

Kendall hmmed, so I picked up Arien and proceeded to helped Kendall back inside the house. I put Arien in her room and tucked her in. I lead Kendall to our bed room. He went to bed and I showered. Then I snuggled with him, keeping him close.

**Kendall's POV**

I was in the kitchen making a late lunch and early dinner. Logan and Arien were still sleeping. I brought Arien next to Logan, because I was scared she would have nightmares again and when she woke up, she would see that she had a papa. When I put them next to each other, they look so cute, that they could have your heart melt. I took a picture of those two and now it's my screen saver and my personal favourite picture in the whole wide world. _We should really take some family pictures_.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. _Oh no…_

When I opened it, there stood…

"Hey Kendall!" he said

"Hi"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't see the need to."

"Is that anyway to talk to your summer lover?" He asked. I prayed that Logan didn't hear.

"Jett, you weren't my lover, you were just a fling and don't pretend you didn't just use me for sex." I retorted, trying very hard to keep my voice as quiet as possible.

"What?" he asked sarcastically. "DO you really think you will get by a month, without coming to me, begging to be fucked?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Look Jett, that was a really long time ago. I really think you should leave now."

"Wow, this is not the Kendall I know. The Kendall I know would be begging me to fuck him, to suck my dick." He grabbed my chin and made me look into his face. My body stiffened.

"Jett, let go." I said in a calm voice. Jett was bigger than, me much bigger. He was a model and weighed twice what I weigh.

"Why Ken-doll? I thought you liked being dominated." He hissed

"Jett, please, just leave. I don't want to do any of those things, anymore." I pleaded

Jett still had a smirk on his face and before I knew it, I plunged in to kiss me. I have fast reflexes, so I covered my mouth, before our lips actually met, but this gave me the advantage of pushing him away. He stumbled back and I was about to shut the door, when he jammed it with his foot.

"Oh Ken-doll. Do you really think that is enough to keep me away?" He asked and pushed the door with all his strength. I fell back from the force of the push and landed on my butt. Jett slowly walked towards me and kneeled down to face me. He grabbed my face again and stared into me. He knew I was scared.

"Take you fucking hands off him." Hissed Logan. He had bed head and looked enraged. He lunged towards Jett and brought him to his feet. He held him by the shirt and punched him in the jaw.

I sat there and watched as my attacker was being attacked by my lover. I had never seen Logan this angry before.

After another three punches and a scared Jett, later, Logan pushed Jett towards his cars and snarled. "Don't ever come back. You come near him again, I will personally castrate you."

Then Jett drove off.

Logan got to me and helped me up. We locked eyes and I could see that he was mad at me and worried and relieved that I was okay.

"Thank you, Logan." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and then wrapped his arms around me, crushing our bodies together, he moved his hands to my face and brought my face down to his lips and smothered his lips on top of mine. He kissed me, his lips moving with force, never letting go of my face. I wrapped my arms around his body and moaned into the kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly gave him permission and he started tasting me, like he always used to. Our tongues glazed over each other and I could feel all he was feeling. The need for air become to great and we both reluctantly broke the kiss, staring at each other.

A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching the ends of every limb. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my eyes and in an instant his lips were on mine. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and my heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in my ears. He moaned and so, I did too. We kept our lips on each other, moving and mapping out each other's mouth, Logan found all my sweet spots and I found all of his. It was like we were back in my room, when we first started dating. We knew what each other liked and we were crazy for each other.

Logan reluctantly broke the kiss and I whined.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking into my eyes. He wasn't panting like I was and even though his cheeks were flushed, he looked very composed. I guess being a doctor pays off in these types of situations.

"Um…That was Jett Stetson." I replied. I averted his eyes, but his hands were still on the sides of my face.

"Kendall tell me what that was all about." He demanded, but he sounded needier, like he really needed to know. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he was slightly sad or maybe slightly angry.

"I…I…don't…I don't want you….y…y...you to hate me." I said and broke down in tears. I moved into Logan's body and cried into his chest. Logan pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kenny, I could never hate you. Please tell me."

"His name is Jett. Jett Stetson. He…We…I'm sorry. I got lonely and Jett was there and he took the pain away." I continued to sob into his chest, clinging on to him with all my might.

"…" He didn't say anything; he just stood there holding me, not saying anything.

"L…Logie?" I said and I looked up into his eyes.

"What happened, happened. There is no need to dwell in the past." He said softly. He clenched his jaw and I could see that he was pissed, but I didn't push it. I didn't want Logan to push me away, especially since he said that he was going to be around. I don't want to be left, again.

**LINE BREAK**

Two weeks passed and it was almost Logan's birthday. In the two weeks that e had been here, Logan and I had some pretty hot make out sessions, but nothing more. He would touch me, show me how much he wanted me and then stop, like he couldn't even think of going any further and this was the Logan, who at one point in our relationship had begged to fuck me! I missed him. I know I left him for 8 years, but that didn't mean that I forgot him. I still remember how he used to touch me and how he would call out my name, how he would make me moan. Hmmm

"Daddy, what are we going to do for Papa's birthday?" Asked Arien as she was eating her pancakes. I snapped out of my thoughts and I honestly had not idea.

"What do you want to do for Papa's Birthday?" I asked her

She thought for a while, scrunching her face on the side and contemplating her answer, she also put a finger to her chin and looked to the right. "Can we have a party?"

"A party?"

"Yep! We can invite everyone! Grandma, , Buddha Bob Auntie Katie, Aunt Jo, Uncle Dak, Dr. Garcia and Papa's friends!" She said. She really loved her doctor, he was a great guy and he loved her. He had helped me with her over the years and I am grateful for his help. Dak was on my hokey team and my best friend and he knew everything about Logan, he was the only one I confided my fears to, along with Dr. Garcia. And Jo was Katie's best friend and . Buddha bob was my mom's new boyfriend and so far, I liked him. Katie and him hit it off, so I was okay with him, Arien was smitten with him and was eagerly planning the day she would said Grandpa Bob.

I thought for a minute, the only close friends that Logan had in LA, was James and he's in show business now. Logan told me about him last week. They are still close and they lived together when Logan was still doing his residency. When James got his first big break, James moved out, but they were still really close. I saw Logan's phone on the kitchen island and decided to borrow James' number. I am assuming that Arien thinks this is going to be a surprise Birthday party.

Logan was still sleeping. Normally he was an early riser, but h had spent last night watching horror movies and he was up half the night, scared. I loved horror movies and he was only indulging me. I felt bad that he couldn't sleep, but it did give me a chance to feel his body around mine. He held me tight and never loosened his grip on me. I drifted off to sleep within a few minutes, clinging on to Logan for dear life.

"So daddy? Are you going to bake a cake?" Asked Arien

"Your Papa loves Carrot cake and I have mastered the art of a good carrot cake…but I think I will buy one, just to make sure…" I said. They last time I attempted to make a cake in this kitchen, there was cake mix everywhere. I am not having a repeat of that.

**LINE BREAK**

**Logan's POV**

"Dinner was amazing, babe." I said, as I kissed Kendall's cheek.

He had made a special birthday dinner and had woken me with breakfast in bed. Arien made me a "Happy Birthday Papa" card and Kendall kissed me. It already started out to be an awesome birthday. After breakfast, Kendall practically shooed me to the beach, telling me to play with Arien for the day and to enjoy myself. He said that he would join us in a minute; he just had a few things to clean up.

He joined us, at noon; Arien and I were exhausted and ravenous. Kendall, being the angel he is, brought us a picnic, with all my favourite foods. He even made me red velvet cupcakes, spelling out "H.A.P.P.Y B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y L.O.G.I.E. B.E.A.R!" He even had candles, with the numbers 28. I blew them away and made my wish, which was to spend the rest of my life this happy, with Kendall and Arien.

"No problem, Logie bear, it's your birthday." Said Kendall, he grinned and started clearing the plates away. I stood up to help him, but he refused my help. "It's your birthday, go relax, spend some time with Arien." He said and continued to clean.

"You've done a lot today, love. Let me help." I pleaded. I gave Kendall my best puppy dog eyes and I pouted.

Kendall sighed and giggled, admitting defeat.

"Arien, baby?" Called Kendall.

"Yes daddy?" said Arien, coming back into the living room.

"Baby, have you brushed your teeth?" Kendall asked, turning away from me to Arien.

"Oh right!" She said and sped off.

**Kendall's POV**

I gave Arien the signal and she ran to the bathroom, did you really think this was all we were going to do for my Logie's birthday?

"Oh right!" Said Arien and then she ran off. A few seconds later… "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Arien.

Logan was fast to react and he ran to the bathroom, looking worried and panicked. I followed behind, trying to act worried, but actually giddy with anticipation. _Don't worry, this is part of the plan._

"Ari, what's wrong?" asked Logan puffing, ready to beat the shit out of anyone or anything that had scared his daughter.

Arien ran to Logan, with almost tears in her eyes. Logan picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. My baby was a good actress, but I should put her into lessons. Arien flashed me a cheeky grin and went on with her acting.

"Papa! There was a giant cockroach here." She cried, and slightly trembling.

Logan let out a relieved sigh hugged Arien tightly. "Baby, you scared me." He said.

"Sorry, I was s…scared." She cried.

"it's okay. Are you alright now?" he asked

She nodded against the crook of his neck and hugged him tighter. I was just a bystander in this and it warmed my heart how well they got along, but also made me feel so guilty that I had kept them away from each other. Logie is not like him. He is nothing like him. He loved me and he would never leave me.

"I'll get the pesticide." I said quietly as I walked out of the bathroom. I needed Arien to hold him off for a few more minutes, until I got his surprise together.

I went to the guest room and opened the door to see all my friends and family there. Mom and Buddha Bob were talking, Katie, Dak, James and Jo were all talking and Dr. Garcia said that he would be coming a little late. They had arrived before I had served dinner, right before Logan and Arien passed out from their day of fun. I hoped that Logan wouldn't question my quiet behavior today. I am good at keeping secrets, but not from him. If he had seen me that day I found out I was pregnant, I think I would have told him right there and then…

"Okay, the coast is clear." I whispered. They all looked up at me and beamed. I still hadn't fully explained the situation to them but they were all going to stay a few days with us, so I had time.

WE quietly made out way to the kitchen and I got the carrot cake I had had out. Logan was gogin to love this. Everyone hid and I turned off the lights. I let out a scream, loud enough for Logan to come looking for me.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled. I heard him made his way down to the Kitchen. "Kendall! Why are the lights off! Kendall! Where are you?" he sounded panicked and I didn't like torturing him like this. So, I started singing. Only me, I would signal when the others came out.

I lit a single candle on his cake and began.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to Logan,

Happy Birthday to you…." I said and knocked the table three times and as instructed by me earlier, Buddha bob, flipped on the light and everyone came out of their hiding spots, screaming

"SURPRISE!"

I looked up at Logan. He stood there frozen, he looked happy, his crooked smile never left his face. He was still carrying Arien and Arien was beaming with pride that she had thought of this. I walked up to Logan seeing if he was alright. He didn't really like surprises, but since everyone here was family, with the exception of Buddha Bob and Jo.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked as I waved my had in front of his face.

"Daddy! Did we break papa?" asked Arien, shrieking, and lost crying.

"I…I…I…don't know what to say…" Logan said, after he came back to reality, upon hearing Arien cry. He still looked stunned and tried to registered everyone that was in the room.

"Well, even if you don't, I do!" said James. He walked towards Logan and gave him a bear hug, careful not to hurt Arien. "Happy Birthday, Logan."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Loges." Said Katie as she walked up to him to give him a hug.

The followed mom and Buddha Bob, then Dak

"So, you are the infamous, Logan Mitchell." He said, analyzing Logan. "I'm Dak, Kendall's best friend. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." he said. "Happy Birthday man" giving Logan a one arm hug.

Logan gave me the raised eye brow look and I chose to ignore it.

"Happy Birthday, Logan.' Said Jo, who was standing next to Dak and Katie. I invited Jo, not because Arien told me to, it was because I was waiting for Katie to finally tell me that she had gotten a girlfriend! Jo and Katie have been dating for about, I would say, about seven months. I saw them kissing, when I came home from work and they were babysitting Arien. Katie still hadn't told me anything and I was hoping that she would just tell me. I know I am protective over her, but I know my sister could do a lot worse, than I could.

"Thank you, so much...but how…I didn't…" Said Logan.

"I'm a very good surprise party organizer." I said, chuckling at Logan's lack of words.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." He said, I could see tears forming in his eyes. " I love you, Kendall. I love you so much." He chanted

"I love you too." I said and then heard a flash go off. I turned to see my mom taking pictures of us. "Mom!" I said.

Everyone laughed and Katie put on the music and took out the snacks. What? I made a light dinner, a few chips before bed, won't hurt.

"Arien, you already ate, don't you dare go near those chips." I said to her. I know I am a hypocrite, but when you are a parent, you have to do things like this.

Arien gave me a pout and looked like she was almost going to cry and Logan noticed.

"Come on, Ken." He said giving me a pout too. I stared at my fiancé and my baby, They were identical. I had no chance of survival.

"Fine." I said. I would let them get away with anything, if they did that. I sighed and joined the party of people dancing.

*Ding Dong*

**LINE BREAK**

*Ding Dong.*

**James' POV**

"I'll get it!" I said and ran up to the front door and opened it.

And there, I saw him. I hadn't seen him in years. It was definitely him.

My mouth hung open and I stared at him. He stared back, equally as mortified.

"C…Ca…Carlos." I stuttered.

* * *

**Okay my lovelies. If you want me to update, I need motivation, please REVIEW! :)**

**I love reading them and please tell your friends to read it, i could do with some more reviews and all of you that have favourited of followed this story, PLEASE REVIEW! there's 15 of you and 22 of your followed this story!**

**I live off of them! Please!**

**So, what do you think is going to happen next, I am open to ideas and while we are at it, why don't you tell me what names you wan to give Kendall's next child, can be either male of female and tell me what gender you would like the baby to be and don't be shy in PMing me. i love making new friends and I love to chat!**

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**PS. Please help me get to a 100 reviews! By the end of this story, that's quite a bit away, but there is no harm in starting now :)**

**LOVE YA GUYZ! (This is what James Maslow says at the end of all his videos :P) **

**Love,**

**Susuki**


	7. Chapter 7

Told you, i'd update soon :)

Did you guys check out my new story? Please read it and review. Pretty please (0.0)

LoveSparkle - I love you. I really do. I love that super long comment and for a minute I was scared at how logan was going to react too. I was going to have mad declarations of love and possessiveness there, but i'm building it up for the later chapters.

EverlastingRusher- I am sooo looking forward to Karma Epilogue 2! I love that story and don't worry , this is not the last time you see Jett :)

emo-rocker101- I love the name Edgar, mostly becuase my favourite poet is Edgar Allan Poe and I love his poem Anabelle Lee. And Alexis...I'm thinkong of Alexa Vega now :) I loved Sky kids, maybe...let's see :)

Thank you all for reviewing and keep 'em coming :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**James' POV**

"C…Ca…Carlos" I stuttered. How? Why? But he…

He started black at me, with big black eyes. TO say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He looked astonished and…and…and beautiful.

"Carlos." I said again. My body was stiff and I don't know what face I wore. I felt my hands tremble around the door knob.

"Carlos! You made it!" said Kendall from behind. He didn't hear me call Carlos' name and he didn't notice me standing there, like a statue. I could feel Kendall walk towards the door, past me and gave Carlos a hug. How did he know him?

I saw Carlos snap from his trance and he shifted his gaze from me to Kendall. "Yeah. I wouldn't miss see my favourite patient's dad, now would I?" he said and gave Kendall a hug. No sooner, Arien came running towards him and Carlos picked her up, giving her a tight hug. "How are you, Arien?" he asked.

"I'm okay, but I have anemia." She said, giving him a small pout. Carlos quirked an eyebrow and I saw Kendall give him a 'I'll tell you later' look.

Carlos nodded and out Arien down.

"Where's Jamie?" Asked Arien.

"I'm hewe!"Called out a little girl, from behind Carlos. She was holding a big present. My eyes widened. _What the…_

I looked at Carlos, but he was avoiding my eyes. Jamie, a little girl, with lush black hair and hazel eyes…my eyes and my skin colour… She looked like she was about five years old…but if that was true…then…

"Carlos." James said with a new found confidence.

Carlos ignored James and went to the little girl. "Baby, why don't you let Papi carry the box, it must be heavy." Carlos bent down, trying to take the box from his daughter. I knew it. Oh my god. Then. That means…

"No Papi! I can do it! Awien, whewe's your daddy? It's his biwthday prwswnt!" She said. She was adorable, she had two beautiful dimples, when she smiled, just like Carlos and just as stubborn as…me.

"I have a new daddy now! I call him papa! Come on, you have to meet him!" said Arien and she dragged little Jamie away. I looked up at Carlos and he was watching his little girl.

I kept my eyes fixed on Carlos and I saw Kendall look at us, with worry. Carlos had a wine bottle in his hands and Kendall probably wanted us inside the house, instead of standing at the doorway.

"Carlos, come in." Kendal said.

"Oh, right! Um…This is for you." said Carlos, giving Kendall the wine bottle.

"Thank you." Said Kendall. He looked at me and I could see that he was worried. I was practically frozen in from of Carlos. "James... This is Carlos. Arien's Doctor." He them turned to Carlos. "Carlos, this is James, my and Logan's best friend."

"I know who he is, Kendall" I said, angrily. I saw fear flash gross Carlos' eyes and he finally looked at me.

"Really! How?" asked Kendall.

"It's a long story, but can I borrow one of your guest rooms?" I asked

"Sure, I'll let you two get reacquainted." Said Kendall and then he walked away.

I never moved my eyes from Carlos and he was finally looking at me. I couldn't read his face, but his eyes looked scared, hurt, ashamed… He looked tired, but when he came he was so happy and full of life. Just like I knew him to be. His tanned skin didn't have the glow it used to have, his once defined body was still there, but he looked leaner. His hair was the same and his black eyes looked cute as ever. I grabbed his hands and he didn't flinch. I dragged him to one of the guest rooms and locked the door behind us.

Carlos stood in front of me. He hadn't said a word to me, yet. He was still looking at me, just standing there, taking me in.

"Carlos. Do you have the same thing Kendall has?" I asked him. Logan called a few days ago, explaining what had happened and told me that he was going to get back together with Kendall and he was going to make sure that this time, neither Kendall nor Arien would leave him. Kendall told me in detail, when he called me, how he could get pregnant because apparently he has both male and female reproductive organs.

Carlos nodded.

"How old is Jamie?" I asked, holding his hands, tight enough so he couldn't escape.

"… … She'll be five in November…" He said quietly, looking down on his feet.

"Is she mine?" Carlos shot a look of anger towards me. He looked like I had just hit him.

"Is she yours? Is she YOURS? What do you think? Why do you even care anyway! You never cared about me! Why would you care about her?" he yelled.

I was surprised by the sudden outrage and looked at him. "Carlos, please. I care, she's my daughter! You even named her after me, why wouldn't I care?" I asked, begging him to tell me, holding on to his hands so he wouldn't leave, again.

"I know what you did James. I saw everything! I heard the rumors about you, but I was just too stupid to actually listen! I thought you loved me, but it was just sex!"

"No! It wasn't just sex! I did have feelings for you!" I yelled back.

"Save it for someone who believes you." He said. He shook himself from my grasp and stormed out of the door. I followed him.

He ran to Jamie, who was playing with Arien, and brought her into his arms. He then went to find Kendall and apologized and said Happy Birthday to Logan, only to realize that they work at the same hospital. Without much more, Carlos fled the room, taking Jamie with him and not looking back. I tried to follow them, but I didn't have my keys and my car was parked on the other side of the road.

_I'm pathetic, I should have followed._ I muttered to myself, as I fell on the pavement outside of Kendall's house.

I sat there, crying, not caring what I looked like. I lost him. I lost him again.

"James." Called out Logan.

I continued to cry and wallow in self-pity.

"So, that's Carlos Garcia?"

I nodded.

"He has a daughter…"

"She's mine. He has the same thing Kendall has. He left me, just like Kendall left you and….. you know what the worst part is? I still don't know why. He had my baby, Logan." I cried.

"Well, I guess we just fell in love with guys that were scared of getting hurt and that's why they left. And when we catch them again, it's our job to make sure they know how much we love them and how we could never hurt them. No matter the consequence. Kendall knows his Clinic and his phone number and I know he works at the hospital, I can find out his address, if you want me to." Logan said. This is why he is my best friend.

"Please. Please, I can't lose him again." I cried.

Logan let out a chuckle. "You sound just like I did when I found Kendall." He said, looking back at the house, with a dazed look.

"I…he…Jamie. Logan, I have a daughter. I know nothing about her." I said and I started crying again. Logan sat next to me and hugged me, saying comforting words like, it's okay and it's going to get better.

"Well, it's start to find out some things about her, then. Wanna ask Kendall and Arien?" He suggested.

I furiously nodded my head and walked back inside the beach house.

Logan found Kendall, who was putting on a movie for everyone to see, since they were all tired and fed. Logan hugged Kendall from behind and Kendall twisted his body, giving Logan a little peck on the lips. "Hey babe." He said.

"Hey yourself…Is James okay?" He asked worried.

"Um…Yeah, well you see…Jamie is…"

"Jamie is James' daughter? I know." he stated.

I looked at him like a gaping fish. How did he know?. Kendall read my mind and answered

"I've known Carlos for four years, after I told him how I had Arien, he told me we were in the same boat. He never told me about the other father, but a couple years back when Arien and Jamie were having their play date, Carlos showed me a picture of James…after I showed…him one of ….you." He said blushing. "I was going to tell him that I knew James, but Carlos seemed adamant to not let James know about Jamie, he said James did something and he could never forgive him. I don't know what it was…Look, Logan, I know James is your best friend…but Carlos…he's been through a lot. His family has completely turned their back on him and Jamie is all he has…Carlos is a great guy and no matter how much I like James, I don't know if I want to help James. The only reason I asked Carlos to come today, other than him being one of my best friends, is because I thought he needed to see James. Oh and Carlos never told me his name, but it's pretty hard to forget James Diamond's face." Kendall explained, with a serious face. "But." He said. "If you want me to help, I want to know what happened the day Carlos left James." He said.

**Logan's POV**

_Yeah, and I want to know what happened the day you decided that I couldn't be a part of our daughter's life._

"I'll get James." I said and fled the scene. I found him, in the guest room, face down on the bed. I stood over him and started talking. "Turns out that Kendall knew about the two of you…but Carlos has been suffering and Kendall didn't want Carlos get worse. He told me that Carlos' family abandoned him." That got him to turn around, looking at me scrunched eyebrows. "Kendall said he'd help you if you told him what happened the day he left, but I think you should start from the beginning." I said. He nodded and made his way to the living room, where Kendall was putting the last bits of cake away. I looked around the living room and it was empty, everyone had gone to bed and we would all be heading home together, tomorrow.

"Hey." Kendall said, looking at James' ghostly figure.

"Hi."

"From the beginning Diamond, and please don't sugar coat it." Kendall said.

**Carlos' POV**

"Papi, why did we leave?" asked Jamie.

I looked at her from the mirror and I saw him. I love my daughter, I love her with all my heart, but when she is the spitting image of the one boy you gave your heart to for the first time, it's hard… "I'm sorry mija. It's just I needed to get back, I have work tomorrow." I lied

"So…awe you leaving me again?" She asked, tears swelling in her eyes. A pang of sadness cut through my heart and…_I'm a terrible father._

"You wanna come to the clinic with me tomorrow? You can play with the kids there?" I suggested.

"I wanna play with you, Papi." She said. "…or Arien."

"I'm sorry mija."I said, looking at her.

She didn't say anything, just stared at the road and bit her lips from crying. It was scary how much alike she was to me. She really was the perfect combination of James and me.

* * *

Were you expecting that?

Please review and in the next chapter there will be more Jarlos... oh! How do you think Kendall should bring up the fiance issue, he's facing?

Please, please. please review :)

Love Susuki


	8. Chapter 8

LoveSparkle": I'm glad you like the twist :) There's more to this story than meets the eye :) Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing

emo-rocker101: believe you me, I didn't expect that either. enjoy and thank you for reviewing

LunarFairyPrincess1989: I loved all your reviews :) Thank you

Hi guys!

I'm sorry to tell you this, but exam season is coming up and this is going to be my last update before summer starts, which for me is the 28th of June. I'm really sorry, but as soon as I can, I'll update and I just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews and please keep then coming :)

I love you guys.

Susuki

* * *

Chapter 8

James POV

"It was my second year of College and I was studying Theatre Arts. Carlos didn't even go to my school, his brother Antonio was in the same class as me and we were friends. I went over to Antonio's house one day and Carlos was there. He was doing his residency then and we started talking and I felt something…it was nice just spending time with him. We went on a few dates and talked for hours on end. It didn't matter what the topic or how silly the conversation, we liked being around each other.

I remember this one time, it was our one year anniversary and he was at the hospital. I was really upset and I was sulking all day about how unfair it all was and he was apologizing like crazy and told me it was going to get better in the future and then I got ideas…I said 'so, where do you see our future?' he kept stuttering telling me that he wanted us to last and I knew he wanted to say more, but after knowing him for a year I knew that whatever he wanted to say he wanted to say it face to face and that was the night when we exchanged "I love you." Well technically it was his first. I had been saying it since our third date….and dates with Carlos were hard to get. I had to wait three months for our second date and by that time I thought I was just a one off thing! Like, you felt sorry for your little brother's friend who was following you and you finally let him have pity date!" I ranted and I looked up to Kendall and Logan, both of their mouth half open, unable to process the information.

"…Well, anyway…Before we started dating…I had a reputation…"

Kendall and Logan shared knowing looks. God, I don't know why these people are my friends.

"I don't know how many people I was with, but it was a lot. I remember having a girl or a boy with me every week for the entire time…before I met Carlos. He really did change me. Well, I told Carlos that I was with various people before him, but I never told him that I was a bit of a…um…player? Yeah, let's go with that. Well, when we started our relationship, we went into it pretty fast and well, I thought we were exclusive…I mean, sure we did couple things like, go to the movies, have dinner dates and …the other stuff, but I wasn't sure.

"One day, it was probably a month before he left, I saw him kissing another guy and I confronted him and he said that he didn't know if we were dating or not and… and that Antonio told him about my reputation... I went ballistic. I started screaming at him and he did the same and we kept arguing. We didn't see each other for a week after that… When I finally did see him, he was at Antonio's place; he would give me the cold shoulder. I tried to talk to him, I did, but it didn't work… After that, I got drunk and I remember kissing someone who wasn't Carlos and that was the last time I saw him. "

**Carlos' POV**

**"**Mija, it's time to get up." I said

"I don't wanna go." Said Jamie, burring her hear further into her pillow.

I sighed, she was exactly like James, not a morning person, at all. "Come on, mija, I need to be at work in an hour and I can't get you a baby sitter this early in the morning." I argued.

"I don't wanna go." Jamie said stubbornly.

"Mija, please."

"No." Jamie covered her little head with her pillow, blocking my voice. I lost it…that was the exact same thing James used to do, when we were…dating.

I yanked the pillow off of Jamie's head. Jamie looked at me, pouting a little. I was frustrated and Jamie wasn't helping this situation. " Angela Jamie Garcia, you move your butt to the bathroom right now, or so help me God, I will drag you in there myself." I said angrily.

Jamie looked at me, mortified. She sat up in her bed, tears built up in her eyes and she slipped down her light olive complexion. She cried out not knowing the reason for my sudden outburst. Rolls of tears continued to flood her face, her wails became louder and louder and she started to call out for different people.

"I WANT MAMI! I WANT MAMI! You don't love me at all!" She cried. "Awien has two daddies that love hew and I want my mami!" She said. "You*hick* nevew play with me papi! *hick* you awe always at wowk! I want my mami *hick*" She said.

My heart sank…Jamie never asked about her mother before…what do I tell her? I'm your mother and I chose never to let you meet your ass of a father? I love Jamie and my job keeps me busy, when you don't have your family supporting you…you make sacrifices…I chose to sacrifice time with my daughter…oh God. I am a terrible father.

I pulled Jamie into my chest and hugged her tightly. "Oh Jamie…I'm sorry mija. I didn't mean it." I cooed and stroked her silk hair. "I'm sorry, papi was mean, it was my bad, baby." I cooed. I couldn't take my baby crying. She was a part of me and I loved her to death…she's all that I have left. "I'm sorry baby." I tired. I out two fingers under her chin and made her look up at me. She dodged my move and buried her tiny face back into my chest. I hugged her tightly, telling her that I wasn't about to leave her…but _you've done it so many time before._

"Who's my mami? Why don't I have two parents?" Jamie asked. "Awien has two…*hick* *hick* why do I only have a papi?"

I stayed silent, I was hoping this talk would happen, when she was a little older. _Rein found out the day you treated her, she was four. _"…Papi only have his mija." I said. I pulled her closer into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly. "How about, we stay in and watch movies? "I asked her and she finally looked up.

I smiled. It broke my heart to see my baby like that; she's supposed to be the happy one. She has my old personality, always hyper and eager and ready to go.

"Weally?" She asked, looking at me with shock.

I nodded. "Weally."I imitated her. "What do you say?"

"Okay." She said and rested her head back into my chest.

"Ï love you mija." I said, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

'"I love you too papi." She said and started sucking her thumb.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She only ever did that when she was really hungry.

"Can we have peanut butter chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked, giving me the Diamond puppy eyes. I love her eyes…Darn, I can't resist those eyes.

"Anything for you, mija." I said, smiling.

*Ding Dong*

I turned my head towards the door. What could it be? "Are you expecting company?" I asked Jamie, tickling her on her sides

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Papi, you awe tickling me." She said.

"Oh? Am I? I didn't notice." I continued to tickle her and she squirmed under my touch. I waled us over to the door and I have to say, the person on the other side of the door is really impatient.

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. I'm coming." I said. My left arms was wrapped around Jamie and my right was opening the door. "Who do you think it is, Jamie?" I asked my daughter, not wanting to leave her gaze.

"Ask." She said.

*Ding Dong*

Jamie sighed and turned to me, she had tear stains on her face that were crystalizing, but she wore a smile. "Open the doow papi." She instructed.

"Yes mija." I said, in a butler voice, which make her giggle. I opened the door and there he was…

**James' POV**

After telling Logan and Kendall about everything that had happened, Kendall proceeded to yell at me and tell me that Carlos had been through a lot. He told me that I should have chased after Carlos the minute they started fighting, and if I really loved Carlos, I would have tried harder to find him. I kept glancing at Logan , seeing how he was reacting to the lecture Kendall was giving me, after all Kendall and Carlos were the same. They both left us when they found out we were pregnant…Logan had a pained expression on his face, but he kept his mouth shut, I knew he wanted to talk to Kendall about why he left, but he didn't have the chance.

Eventually after three hours of yelling from Kendall and Logan, just sitting there listening, Kendall finally gave me Carlos' address. Logan said he would drive the girls home and if I needed anything I should call him.

Now, I'm at Carlos' apartment. The building looks good, there's a security guard, that's good. If my daughter is living here, there needs to be a security guard. Logan said Arien helped Kendall and him get back together, even though they haven't had time to talk about things, at least they are with each other.

That's what I need. I need Carlos to give me a chance to prove myself and I'll take it from there.

I ringed the doorbell. He didn't answer. I ringed it again. And again, and again. Again Again. Again….

"Yes mija." Carlos said, looking at _our _daughter, smiling at her.

"Carlos." I said.

Carlos stood there, his eyes widening and his mouth open, his mouth moved, but no sounds came out. Jamie looked at her papi and frowned. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"You wewe thewe yestewday. Who awe you?" She asked. She was so adorable and she's mine! My baby is perfect!...She's not allowed to date until she's 30.

"I'm Jamie." I said, smiling at her.

Her eyes instantly widening and her face bore a smile that could light up this whole world. "My name is Jamie too!"

"Isn't it so cool to be named Jamie?" I asked her excitedly.

"Yep! Papi told me that my name is cool, because he loves my name." She said. Still clinging on to Carlos.

I looked at Carlos again and he was looking at Jamie, he wouldn't look at me.

"Carlos, can I come in?" I asked him

Still, Carlos wouldn't look at me.

"Please Carlos." I begged.

He turned inside his house and walked back in. I took it as a yes. I followed him and gently closed the door. I watched Carlos slowly put Jamie down on the counter stool and make his way to the kitchen. I sat down next to Jamie and watched Carlos make breakfast.

"So Jamie, tell me about yourself." I asked.

"Um…okay! I'm fouw yeaws old. I just stawted Kindewgarten and my teachews say that I'm smawt and they think I can skip a gwade! I'll be just like Awien! My papi is my family and Uncle Kendall and Awien is like a sistew to me, she pwotects me and we play a lot! I don't have a mami and I don't know whewe my mami is, cause papi won't tell me anything…I cwied this mowning because papi was being mean to me." She finished, pouting slightly.

A sudden inferno if rage built up inside my heart and I looked at Carlos, glaring at him. Why would he me mean to our baby? I glared daggers at him and willed myself not to try and yell at him. I calmed myself down, there's always a reason for these things. "Why was he mean to you, princess?" I asked

"Cause I wasn't waking up and I didn't want to go to the clinic with him." She replied, fiddling with her fingers.

"Do you want to spend the day with me?" I asked her.

"But, I don't know you and papi said that he would stay with me today." She said.

"Can I still spend time with you?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked, curious what I wanted.

"Cause I want to know my baby." I replied.

Carlos dropped whatever he was holding and stared at me. The clash of the steel hit the wooden floor, causing a ringing to go through the apartment. I could see fear and anger in his eyes.

He stalked towards me, his hands folded into a fist. "You ass! You HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER!" He yelled.

"I have every right, Carlos. She's my daughter." I said calmly. I felt Jamie, tug the hem of my shirt and I turned to look at her. She opened her arms, indicating that she wanted me to carry her. I did. And I'll tell you the feeling of carrying your own child is the best feeling in the world. They absolute best.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he asked, gesticulating as he spoke.

"I'm her dad. YOU took her from me, before I even knew! Why would you do that?" I retorted.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT US! ALL YOU EVER WANTED WAS S.E.X." Carlos said.

I thought it was cute that he spelled the word out, but I knew it was because Jamie didn't know what it was…

"What's sex?" Jamie asked, looking confused.

Carlos face palmed himself and I laughed. I love my daughter. "I'll tell you, when you're older." I said

She simply nodded; no doubt she had been in this situation before.

"Why would you think that's all I wanted? I thought we were in a _relationship._ They I find you kissing this other guy, claiming that you didn't know what we were and then you kept avoiding me and then you were gone! Carlos did I mean nothing to you at all?" I retorted back.

"I saw you! I saw everything! I went to the bar to look for you and tell you I didn't mean it and you were all over another guy! Carlos said, calming his voice when he noticed Jamie had buried her face into my neck.

"I was drunk and we only kissed!" I said.

"You had a reputation James and you never told me. I had to find out from my brother!" He yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to judge me! I wanted to impress you , not scare you away with my overly active sex life!" I yelled back.

"Then you should have told me! If you told me, I would have been understanding and we wouldn't be here now!"

"Carlos you were a doctor, I was an Art major who slept around! Does that sound like a match made in heaven to you?"

"So? I loved you James and the day I kissed that guy, you were supposed to help me clear our relationship out, make me understand that we were in it together, that we were going to make it work…instead, you let me walk away." Carlos said.

"You said you needed to think about it! YOU avoided me like the plague! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"WELL WHY DID YOU HAVEE GO AAND KISS THAT GUY?" Carlos yelled again.

"OH MY GOD. ARE WE REALLY NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE BECUAE BOTH OF US KISSED SOMEONELSE? BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THAT'S A STUPID REASON TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER FROM ME."

"WHEN I LEFT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS PREGNANT! I WENT BACK TO LOOK FOR YOU AND YOU GOT YOUR FIRST MODELLING JOB AND I COULDN'T GET YOU THROUGH TO YOUR PHONE. SO IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME, BLAME YOURSELF."

"I'VE BLAMED MYSELF EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS." I said.

Carlos fell silent. He was huffing. His face was beet red, his knuckles as white as the ceilings.

"I never wanted to leave you Carlos" I said softly. Ly arms gripped onto my daughter tightly and I looked at my feet. I felt wet trails going down my neck, had I been crying? I looked over to my baby and there she was, her face full of water, her cries muffled by her pressing her lips against my rigid shoulders. I brought her in front of her, raising her chin so she was looking directly at me. She is just like her papi, always suffering in silence.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked her, wiping away the flood she had created on her face.

"I…I don't like shouting." She said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. I'm sorry. Daddy's here." I cooed into her ear. Her light head fell back on my shoulder and I started stroking her black hair.

"Daddy?" She asked, against my shoulders

"Yes princess?"

"Awe you going to stay with me?" She asked.

"I want to." I replied. I looked at Carlos, who was observing us. He let go of the tight grip on his hands and his features seemed to soften. "I want to stay, Carlos. Please."

"Ja…James. We didn't work out the first time, what makes you think that we are going to work out the second time?" He asked quietly.

"This time, I'm coming after you." I said and lunged my body forward and before he had a chance to react, I pressed out lips together, with Jamie in the middle.

The kiss was sweet, it had the passion we shared five years ago, it had the intensity of my feelings for him, it had the desire, the need to wanting him. I needed him and I needed to show him. Our lips stayed pressed together. I unwrapped one of my arms around my daughter and out it around Carlos' waist, keeping him in place. I felt his arms move and slowly he was hugging me around my torso.

I broke the kiss, I needed to see his eyes. I needed to. "Carlos?" I asked.

His eyes were closed and it looked like he was enjoying the kiss. He hummed and slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "It's too soon." He whispered, only inches away from my lips.

"So? Logan and Kendall haven't seen each other in 7 years and by the second day, they were living together." I retorted.

"They had a relationship for years, before Kendall left. We barely had a year." He said, patting Jamie's back and playing with her hair.

"So?" I asked

"So, we should get to know each othmpf"

I pressed my lips against Carlos', so he would stop talking and just feel what Iw as feeling for him, what I've been feeling for the past five years.

"I lost you for 5 years, what makes you think that you can get rid f me for five minutes? I'm going to stick to the two of you like glue." I said.

"James…we can'tmpf"

I kissed him again, making sure that melted with my every touch. "Please?" I begged

"James. It's too soon…I don't want my heart broken again."He said, looking down.

"And I won't let that happen." I said.

"Papi, please?" Jamie said, turning around to look at her Papi, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Mija, you don't even know him"

"But I want to…" Jamie said, clinging on to me.

"I want to too." I said looking at her.

Carlos sighed. "Fine, you can spend more time with Jamie." Carlos said.

"What about us?" I asked

"What _about_ us?" Carlos asked

"Aren't we going to get back together?" I asked.

Carlos offered me a sad smile. "Let's do one thing at a time." he said and turned back to the batter on the floor. I turned to Jamie and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, we are going to get your papi to fall in love with me again." I told her.

She nodded and kissed my cheeks.

**LINE BREAK**

Logan's POV

We came back home after my birthday and right now we are packing Arien's bag for summer camp. I feel like one of those dads who don't want their bay girls to go away. My baby. *sobs*

"Arien, do you have your tooth brush?" Kendall asked, looking into Arien's bag.

"Yes daddy. I put it in the side of the bag!" Arien yelled from the bathroom. She was going to go to Science Camp for two weeks and even though I don't want my baby to go, I had to talk to Kendall. All those things he told James…I would have done those things if he hadn't disappeared. I know that Kendall knows that I wouldn't leave him. I know that. I don't know what he told Arien, but I remember telling him over and over again I would never leave him, no matter what…so why did he?

"Do you have your torch light?" Kendall asked. Looking in the direction of the bathroom, to see our little girl come out.

"Yep. It's in my day bag." She said.

"have you packed enough clothes?" Kendall asked

Arien rolled her eyes. "Yes daddy, I have fourteen pair of clothes and three extra, just in case. I have everything." Arien said sternly. "I've been to camp before, daddy, I know what to do."

"Okay…I just can't help but worry." Kendall said, giving our daughter a little pout. I wanted to kiss him right there and then…and that's what I did. "Hmmm. Logan?" Kendall asked smiling at me.

"I wanted to kiss you." I said, hugging him from behind. I was on Arien's bed, watching Kendall help Arien.

Arien hopped onto her bed and bounced on it. I watched her hyper self and seriously, this is like a fairytale.

"Ari, are you excited?" I asked her

"Yep!" She said, jumping up and down

"But, I'm going to miss you, baby." I said, giving her a pout.

Kendall giggled and kissed my lips. He pulled away and looked at me innocently. "I wanted to kiss you." He said, resting his hands on my arms that were around his waist.

"I'll miss you too, papa. Don't worry, I have my phone with me and if anything goes wrong, I'll call you and you can talk to me every night." She said assuring me.

I let go of Kendall and hugged my baby. "Okay. You ready?" I asked

"Yep! Let's go!" She said, jumping off the bed and running out of her room, both Kendall and I giggled and followed out little girl.

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay, promise, you have to call us every night and if you get homesick, I'm only a phone call away and I love you." Kendall said to Arien, we were in the parking lot, where many other kids were saying goodbye to their parents.

Arien was all smile, scooping the entire lot for her friends, who she knew would be here and looking back up at Kendall and I.

"I love you too, baby." I said to her.

She motioned us to drop to her level and we both gave her a tight hug, not wanting to let go of her.

"IPPP! C…C.. 't breath!"She managed

"Oh! Sorry!" Both of us said, loosening out grips.

"Okay, you have everything." Kendal said again

Arien nodded

"Did you put on your sun block?" I asked her

She nodded

"You have to put it on everyday." I instructed

"Yes, papa." She said

"ALL CAMPERS! CALLING ALL CAMPERS! CAMP STARTS IN 10 MINUTES" Called one of the bull horn voices.

Kendall and I both turned to Arien, still holding onto her. "We love you." I said.

"And I love you too." Arien said, fidgeting, trying to loosen out grip so she could go.

"Kendall, we should let her go." I said, smiling at her uneasiness.

"Okay. Bye baby, see you in two weeks." Kendall said and let go.

Arien ran from his grip and waved from the distance. " I love you both! See you!" She said and was soon joined by her friends.

Kendall stood there dazed. He turned to me, his face in his hands and his body in mine. " My baby's growing up." He said.

"She sure is." I replied.

**LINE BREAK**

**Kendall's POV**

**Arien's **been gone for a day and I can't help but miss her. It was always just her and me… I miss her. Logan and I haven't down anything yet, he still kisses me like I'm the only man in the world, but he won't take it any further. My body is getting frustrated!

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" Logan asked, coming out of the bathroom, ready to get into bed with me.

Ever since we came back from the beach house, Logan has moved half his stuff in with me and he sleeps in my room now and it feel good to have him around again…and this time we don't have a curfew.

I looked up at him and say his hair was wet from the shower he had taken and small crystal droplets where running down his toned pecks, making his deliciously handsome.

'Hm?" I asked

" Why did you leave?" he asked

"What?" I hadn't been expecting that. I knew he was going to get curious. Logan's smart, I knew he wasn't going to buy my 'I thought you wouldn't want to be with me' act, but I thought I had more time…

"Why did you leave, when you found out you were pregnant?" Logan asked again, finally sitting down on the bed.

"I…I told you, I thought you'd hate me and I didn't want to be hurt." I said.

"Kendall, did you know that when you lie to me, you scrunch up your eyes brows?" Logan asked.

I immediately loosened mu face and looked at him, hopping he would sense my uneasiness and drop the subject.

"Please, love. Tell me, why you left."

I felt tears tickling my eyes…OH God! Logan is going to hate. Oh God.

"I know, that you know that I would never leave you." Logan said. "I asked Arien, who didn't say a word, and she said you thought I was going to leave you. _ Would never do that." _

"I told Arien the story about how my dad left when mom found out that she was pregnant with Katie." I said, looking at my sheets, the tears were coming.

"I know that's not the reason. You were too young to remember your dad, you told me that yourself." Logan said, he put a hand on my shoulder and turned it slightly so that I would look up at him. "Please, tell me."

"You are going to hate me." Beads of tears fell on my face, but Logan never broke his gaze from mine.

"Try me."

"You'll want to leave me afterwards."

"I'm never leaving."

I sat there silent. I had avoided this, ever since I had met Logan and how, the past comes back to haunt you. "I was pregnant. Before Arien."

* * *

So...

Thoughts?

Feelings?

Comments?

Please review and I'm going to post a new story, please check it out :)

Thank you...

*Yean, you're going on exam leave and you are going to post a new story...why?*

-um...cause I want your opinion on it *puppy dog eyes*

love Susuki :)


	9. Chapter 9

I promised I'd have this up, so I'm keeping my promise :)

LoveSparkle- I giggled at your response, it's good to know my writing makes you speechless

GrayAngel13-It's fine, hope you like this chapter, it's really fluffy and the next one will probs have more Jarlos

LunarFairyPrincess1989- Sweetie pie you just got your background info, tell me what you think ;)

sylarbadass- Thank you for reviewing :) More Jarlos in the next chapter ;)

loganschmidt- because I read your review...I wanted to post the next chapter, I give my fans what they want...assuming you are a fan ;) Now you don't have to wait...but u will for the next chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kendall's POV

"I was pregnant. Before Arien."

I didn't dare look at Logan, but I felt his hand stiffen. I never told him this, I never told him the real reason why I moved to Minnesota and I never planned on it…I never thought I would make the same mistake twice.

"Before we moved to Minnesota... I was pregnant." I fixed my gaze onto my sheets. Logan didn't retrieve his hands, which was comforting, but I knew he was feeling hurt inside. He thought he knew everything about me. When I found him, I didn't want him to know anything about the past and he never questioned.

'Wha…What happened to the baby?" He asked, still processing the new information.

I took a deep breath. My first baby…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I am so sorry. "…I miscarried..."

"How?" I could hear the sympathy in his voice and the sadness. I could also heart the hurt. I knew all these because he squeezed my hand, reassuring me that he was going to stay and listen and he had no intention of leaving.

"My ex…he…he didn't take the new very well…he tackled me down and punched my stomach…over and over and over again." I had my face buried in my hands; the memories of that day still haunt me at night. I wish I could have stopped him. I wish I could have saved you.

"Why?" Logan asked, his voice thick with anger.

"He thought I was a sick freak and…and *sobs* *hick* and *hick* I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said, pulling me into his chest for a tight hug.

"Y…*hick* Yes I did. I thought you'd be like him*hick*…I thought you'd kill my baby." I stuttered.

Logan stayed silent for the longest time since we got back together and I was in his chest sobbing my eyes out. "…Why?" Logan asked. I knew he wasn't the violent type but neither was my ex…but when Logan got angry, he got scary and I wanted to protect Arien.

"Be…Be…Because…*hick* Brandon was s…s..s…sweet like you…In the beginningggg*hick* b-but when I t-told him about the baby…he got a.a..ngry and he hurt …me." I cried.

Again, another silence. "When did this happen?" Logan asked, his hands gripping on to me hard.

I managed to calm myself down, hoping that Logan would find some way to forgive me. "I…I was fifteen." I whispered, there's another secret I was hiding from Logan.

"B-but, you started school Freshmen year?" Logan asked

"I'm a year older than you." I whispered.

Logan sat there. I don't know how, but I found myself on Logan's lap, being cradled like a baby. Soon I felt the intoxicating lulling of sleep overcome my body and I fell into dreamless sleep…

**Logan's POV**

Kendall fell asleep in my arms. Why didn't he ever tell me these things? Lovers are supposed to share their pasts and deal with them together! NOT LEAVE WHEN THEY FIND OUT THEY ARE PREGNANT!

I feel like I don't even know him anymore.

He was pregnant before Arien.

He thought I was like that monster…Brandon? Brian? Whatever his name was he's still a fucktard.

He left me.

He took my child with him.

He lied to me about his age…

He….

_He was scared._

_He thought I would hurt my baby_

_He was protecting her_

_He loved me, but he valued the life of his baby more than our love. He already lost one, he wasn't going to risk losing another._

_He was ashamed of everything that had happened to him, that's why he kept so many secrets from me…He's always been the 'suffer in silence' type._

_But was he ever going to tell me about Arien? Was he ever going to tell me about his past? Was he ever going to let me in?_

He just did

_But at what expense? _

He did what he thought was right.

_He left me alone for 8 years._

He was miserable.

_WELL SO WAS I_

Look at him

I looked at Kendall, his small figure was cuddled close to my chest. He was breathing through his mouth, his face stained with tear marks. His hands clutched onto my shirt. He looked to vulnerable. He still looked like my Kendall who spent hours just talking about random things. He was still the same Kendall who liked to cuddle when we watched TV. He was still the same Kendall who made me gourmet breakfasts. He was still Kendall. There was just more things to know about him.

**Kendall's POV**

I felt something stir underneath me, it caused me to open my eyes and I saw that that lights were off, but I was still on Logan's lap. I shifted my body, trying to get off. I knew he was going to be sore in the morning.

"You don't have to move." He said.

I jumped a little. I turned to the clock and saw that it was only 2:55am. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I said, still trying to find my place in bed.

"No. I was just thinking." He said.

"I…I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked

"I lied to you. I left you. I took Arien from you."

"You only lied to be about your age. You left because you didn't want to get hurt. You took Arien because you wanted her to safe. Am I right?" He asked, his voice unchanging.

"Yes."

"You know I could never hurt you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I never told you about him." I took a deep breath when I didn't hear a response from Logan. "His name was Brandon Presley. He was in the same year as me, he was…different to the other guys at school. Well we started dating when we were fourteen and he was really nice, he treated me well and…as you probably guessed I lost my virginity to him. We were stupid and didn't use protection and the next thing I know, a month later I was running to the bathroom empting my stomach of anything and everything I ate. My mom took me to the doctors and they said it was just a stomach bug. It's didn't go away and when I went back, they thought I was growing a tumor. That was the time I saw my mom cry. She prayed that it would go away and when I was taken for further testing, they found out I was pregnant and my mom wasn't mad, at all." I smiled a little at the memory. "She said that instead of taking my life, god has blessed me with the ability of bringing in more lives. That day, that I found out, I went to see Brandon. I knew he was going to be scared and he wasn't going to want to do anything with the kid, I mean we were only fifteen. I was going to go there and tell him that I was okay with dealing with it on my own…the minute those two word (I'm pregnant) left my lips, he tackled me to the ground and started punching and battering my stomach. The only reason he didn't…he didn't kill me was because his dad came home and saw me on the ground clutching on to my stomach with Brandon on top of me, hitting me…I miscarried." I could feel hot pools of water gather at the side of my face, the side that was burring into Logan's clothes. "I don't know what happened to him, I didn't go to school for the rest of that year…I don't really remember much of that year…I remember bits and pieces, but not everything. Mom decided to move us to Minnesota and then I found you… You were so different to Brandon, with you it was easier, it was perfect. I felt things I never knew I could feel and I made sure never to make that same mistake again…but when I got pregnant with Arien…I-I wanted his baby to be alive and I know you would never hurt me, I know you love me…but I really couldn't take that chance. I wanted her to live. I was being selfish and I took her away from you…but I needed to know that she was going to be safe and alive. I really did want to tell you. I wanted to go through all those pregnancy things people go through. I wanted you to be excited like I was, I wanted you to be everything Brandon wasn't…it killed me, not being able to tell you. It's just…my fear got the better of me and I ran…"

**Logan's POV**

I felt the sides of my face damp with tears. My baby's been through so much and I didn't even know about it. I was supposed to protect him and love him…

"Please don't ever leave me again." I said, my voice shaking and my arms pulling his body into mine.

Kendall sobbed louder and clung on to me he wrapped his entire body in mine and cried into my chest. "I'm sorry Logie. I'm sorry. I won't leave. I promise." He said.

"I'm not that fucktard. I'll be the man you deserve. Please don't leave." I said.

He continued to cry into my chest and in between sobs I could make out a few things.."I….w…won't…..yo…you are a billion times….better." He said.

We clung onto each other and eventually we fell asleep.

**Line break.**

**Logan's POV**

I extended my hand to where Kendall was sleeping and I felt empty space. His side was cold…why is it so cold…No! No! He's just in the bathroom.

I listened for any sound of water running for any footsteps in the house, for anything, but it was all silent. I bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom, he wasn't in his. I ran to the other three and he wasn't there either. I ran to the Kitchen, praying that he was there, making breakfast, but no.

"KENDALL!" I yelled. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He promised! "KENDALL!" I screamed running from room to room. I neared Arien's room and it was open. I rushed inside and there he was. He was sleeping in Arien's bed, snuggling her pillow. I let out a sigh of relief and went to sleep beside him. I spooned him and again we fell asleep. He just missed Arien…He's not leaving.

**Line Break**

**Kendall's POV  
**After all that talking, I started to get my Arien blues…it happened every time she was away from me for too long and I slipped out of Logan's grasp and made my way to Arien's room. Her room was light blue and purple, it had stars on the ceilings and pictures of everyone, well it was more like a collogue. She even had pictures of me and Logan. I slipped into her bed and hugged her pillow, smelling it so I could be smothered by her smell. My baby, I hope she's okay.

I woke up feeling strong arms around me. I turned and was faced with Logan hugging me with a tight hold around my waist. I started stroking his face and he reacted with little chuckles.

"Good morning." I said to him

"Morning." He said with his eyes closed, smiling. "You weren't there when I woke up." He said, holding me tighter.

Oh…he must have thought…oh…"I'm sorry. I just missed Ari…I'm not leaving." I said and pushed up to kiss his lips.

He hummed at the feeling and held me in place. His hand glided up and down my back, stopping at the bottom of my waist. He parted out lips and opened his eyes for the first time that morning. "No more secrets." He said.

I smiled at him "No more secrets." I said.

He leaned back down to kiss me. It was sweet and passionate. It was so amazing, so perfect.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"Wanna move to our bed?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and got off the bed. I started to follow, but Logan pushed me back on the bed and put one of his arms under my thighs and the other behind my back and carried me bridal style to our room.

He gently laid me down on the bed and hovered on top of me. He leaned back down to capture my lips, sending shivers up my spine.

He gently removed my clothes, only breaking our lips to rid himself of his shirt and mine and peppered my chest with soft kisses. He sucked on my collar bone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He glided sloppy kisses down my stomach. He removed my pants with skillful hands, touching me all over my thighs. He bent down and sucked the inside of my thigh, leaving a big purple bruise. I loved when he marked me; it always made me feel loved…wanted…but mostly loved.

"I'll always love you, Kennie." Logan words made my melt inside. We smiled at each other, as Logan finally removed my boxers. The cool air against his hardening length felt so good, and then without warning there was wetness at my entrance.

"AHHH! LOGAN!" I screamed feeling Logan's tongue move inside of me. "Oh god, please Logie I need you Logie oh god please," I begged. I needed him. I needed him so bad. I missed him so much, no matter how many times I tried to find a different partner, Logan always held a special place, no one could compete with him.

Logan moved off of me before removing the rest of his clothes. He leant down to kiss me, before moving back and spitting on his hand. He stroked himself, using his spit as lube, biting his lip at the contact of his hand against his shaft. He then leant flush against me, putting the head of his dick against my awaiting entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, kissing me all the while swallowing every single sound I made. When he was fully inside of me, Logan had to restrain himself from pounding into my tight hole, but not for long.

I bucked my hips up and he bucked his down and we were moving together, feeling each other.

"Logie, I feel so good. Ah…Oh."

"I know baby…UGH! God you're so tight!"

"Oh god Logie! Move," Logan didn't need to be told twice, as he pulled back and then thrust into me making me writhe in pleasure as he hit his prostate dead on "Logan!" Kendall screamed.

Logan began to move faster and faster, thrusting into me, loving the responses he was getting.

"GOD KENDALL! I've missed you so much…baby! I missed being in you!" His moves became more erratic  
"Oh god yes!" I pulled Logan down to kiss him, our mouths practically molded to fit one another's. Logan again moved down to suck on my neck, biting down hard causing me to scream. "O-Oh g-god Logan. H-Harder, F-Faster, make me f-feel it b-baby."

Logan pulled away reaching down to grip onto my hips, driving harder into me than he had ever imagined going. The only sound that could be heard was the skin slapping against skin, and loud moans and grunts.

I felt my entrance pulsate and I know Logan could feel it too. The familiar coil in the pit of my stomach started to assemble itself, the feeling of light headedness rushed through my veins and finally I reached my peak.

"Logan!"

Logan moaned. He called out my name as I tightened around his length, spamming, making his feel the epitome of pleasure "Kendall I'm, gonna, I-I!"

I felt Logan empty himself inside of me and began thrusting shallowly into me riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me. We against each other until Logan finally rolled off of me, which I let out a soft whimper too. He notices and beckons me to roll over, cuddling into his side. He wraps his arms around me and hold me there, like I'm the only one.

"That was amazing," l breathed.

I chuckled at that.

"Hey Logie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kennie."

"Move in with me?" I asked.

Logan widened his eyes and he lifted my chin so I could meet his gaze. "R-Realy?" He asked.

I nodded humming in response and he gently kissed my lips.

"Marry me?" He said.

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes.

**Logan's POV**

"The first time I proposed, you were 16…wait 17 and I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, now 10 years later, we are here, still want to spend the rest of our lives together." I said, stroking Kendall's bare skin.

"A-Are you sure?" His words swelled in my heart, how could he doubt that I wanted him?

"I've never been surer in my life." I grinned at him

"Okay." He said.

I hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his forehead. He giggled and hugged me too. The next time I propose to him, yes there will be a next time, I need to do it properly.

"I still have your string ring." Kendall said, as he played with the muscles on my arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's in the box at the bottom drawer of the night stand." He said dreamily.

"You never got rid of it?" I asked

"Why would I get rid of my engagement ring?"

"Um…"

"Well, I still have it and I still wear it from time to time. It keeps me happy." He said.

"I can make you happy."

"The ring was from the source of my happiness." Kendall said.

"I missed you, love"

"Me too, Logie Bear."

"We are going to be a family."

"Finally."

"Finally." I said.

* * *

So...

Feeling thoughts?

I really should be studying, but I don't have school for the next two days...so why not?

I have no self control :'(

I love you guys!

Susuki :)

PS, please read and review my other stories...I think they feel left out, so I am shamelessly advertising them here :P

Thanks guys :)

Love Yas!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys! I'm back! Did u miss me?

I still have 2 more exams and after those I will start updating my stories like crazy, so be prepared!

emo-rocker101 - yes that is exactly what it means!

IceRush -Thank you, I was going for emotional and bad things should happen to him...I mentioned him fro a reason and if u keep reading you'll find out more :)

loganschmidt_ I hope my review helped! Thank you fro reviewing my story

GrayAngel13 -Thank you

4ever with Kames- Awe aren't you the sweeties, and yes I am a girl. I'm sorry I couldn't stay away from my computer, I tired I really did, but it keeps sucking me back in! Thank you for the luck and I am doing out Rusher family proud! I love rushers, they are the coolest!

LoveSparkle- Hi! Thank you. I really appreciate your advice about my future. it's been so hard to get my parents to understand what I want to do, but they keep playing the guilt card..."we did so much for you, why can't you do this for us?" Thank you and I know there re going to be tones of jobs I do in the future before I come to one that I really like, but right now, I need them to understand that and it's hard. Thank you for being there. I love you (This is big, haven't said it to many ppl... please don't break my heart...I know you are a girl, I don't mean it that way...I'll shut up now)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Logan's POV

"So tell me again, why you didn't do that sooner?" Kendall asked me, stroking my chest, drawing random patterns on my chest. His head was on my chest and we were just lying in bed, his dark blonde hair was covering his eyes and I was stroking his back, feeling wild fires tingle up my hands to my spine, it felt like magic.

"What? Making love or proposing?" I asked

Kendall balanced his chin on my chest, looking into my eyes, his own were full of mischief and his irises were glowing. "Making love, and technically I was still your fiancé for the past eight years, so if you've had other people who you were engaged to, you better tell me now." Kendall said, looking up at me, with worry and anger, and his cute kitty pout… I still can't believe he's older than me, but then again, age is just a number.

I laughed, damn he's cute, never gets old. "No, but I have dated other people…to try and get over you…" I whispered.

Kendall looked at me sadly, his green orbs piercing through my soul. "How many?" he whispered

"Two…With Med school, you don't really have time for a relationship and no one ever held my attention long enough…you?"

Kendall smiled at what I said. "Um…don't be mad, okay?" He twisted his face, like he always did when he knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"I'll try" I said, my eyebrow shot up and I saw him roll his eyes.

"Two…" He said, not looking at me.

"Why would I be mad? That's not even that big a number and it's the same as mine!"

"Yeah…one of them was Jett…you know that guy from the beach house and the other one was…Dak."

"WHAT!" I said. Anger boiled in me. "When?" The harshness of my voice made Kendall cringe, but I kept my staring straight into his piercing green orbs.

"When I started with the team…" Kendall said in a quiet voice

"How long?" I snapped.

"A year…" He said, quietly.

"Did you…D-did you love h-him?" I stuttered, tears of steam prickled down my eyes.

"No." Kendall said, without a second of hesitation. "He asked me out, I thought he was nice and we lasted a year. I broke up with him." He said, hugging on to me, trying to calm me down.

"Why?" The tears went away, but that didn't stop Kendall from wiping them away from my face and kiss the stains. I felt better that Kendall was the one that ended the relationship.

"Because I was engaged to my boyfriend of three years." Kendall said with a slight smirk.

"Good. You are mine and only mine. And I knew there was something I didn't like about him."

"Well, get used to it, we are pretty good friends now. He babysits Arien sometimes."

"Speaking of Arien, is there anything else I should know about her? I only took a brief look at her medical history." I'm a doctor, what can I say?

"She was born premature, you already know that, she gets sick easily and I make it a point to make her wash her hands. Oh she's actually allergic to pollen, she get hay fever every now and then and that's it…She really loves you." Kendall said

"Really?...I thought she was still getting used to me?" I know Arien liked me…but I wasn't sure if she loved me. I'm still the new guy in her life…

"She's been getting used to you since she was four and fell off the swing…yeah…I heard her tell you on the car…" Kendall said sheepishly.

I quirked an eyebrow and popped myself on my arm, I looked at Kendall; he was covered with a thin coat of sweat, his dirty blond hair matted to his forehead and his eyes shone like the ever star. Damn he was perfect!

"Baby, do you want to get married at the end of summer?" I asked, out of the blue. I really can't wait any longer. Kendall eyes widened and then retracted, recovering from the shock. I felt like I needed to explain, myself.

"We've been together more than 3 years, 11, if you count the gap. We have a daughter and I know we are probably going to be together for the rest of our lives and I won't feel at peace with myself until I can introduce you as my husband."

Kendall looked deep into my eyes, he was happy, well that grin on his face made me think he was happy. "A-are you s-sure?"

"I waited 11 years to make you mine, don't make me wait any longer, baby."

"Yes." He said, hugging me and giving me a peck on the cheeks.

"Really?!"

Kendall chuckled "Yes, Logie. I've wanted us to settle down ever since you asked me out. Or I shuttered and you asked…" He said chucking at the memory.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I need to have my fiancé again."

"Huh?...O-Oh!" Kendall yelled as soon as I flipped us over and my mouth started tugging at his nipple. His hand instinctively cradled my head, pulling me towards it more. I used my hands to play with his other nipple, twisting and turned it, pulling the nub. Kendall let out moans of ecstasy, mixed with my name. He ran his hands up and down my spine and I sucked his right nipple harder, while he panted 'more.' I released his nipples and he whimpered. I moved on to this left nipple sucking it with the intensity, while playing with his other.

"Ah….oh! Logie…oH!"

I led a trail of wet kisses down his stomach to where his hardening member was ever present. But, all of a sudden Kendal locked his legs around my waist and flipped us around. Kendall sat on top of me, straddling my hips, he slowly moved down and brought his hands up to my hips, holding me steady as he opened his mouth just enough to fit the tip in. He flicked it a few times before moving in deeper. I groaned out Kendall's name, fingers coming to twist in his hair. I resisted for as long as I could but soon found the urge to pull his hair and thrust. The tip hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. I waited until he stopped before pulling out slightly and doing it again.

"Fuck that feels good..." I said thrusting my hips forward over and over, mind fogging as the warm heat surrounded my body. Soon, I felt the familiar pool of heat gather itself in my stomach and was coming hard in Kendall's mouth.

Kendall swallowed everything up. I pulled him by the wrist and held his face right above me. I kissed him hard on the lips, aggressively opening his mouth, tasting myself. I flipped us over again, so this time I was in between his legs. I looked down at my Kendall and instantly became mesmerized. He's mine and no one else's. "Not done yet." I growled out, my softening member hardening again at the sight of Kendall spreading his legs.

Kendall arched, crying out once again as my finger entered him without any lubrication, he didn't need any, and he was still wet from the last time. but he wasn't expecting it but at the same time wasn't really surprised. He shifted uncomfortably under me, gripping the sheets tight and trying to remind himself to breathe. I wiggled it inside him, moving around but missing the one spot for now. A second one soon followed, scissoring inside him. Curling them, I slammed up, hitting his prostate. Kendall called out my name, blushing. He soon began to moan, thrusting himself down on my invading digits. I chuckled, removing my fingers but quickly replacing it.

I lined myself up again Kendall and drove into him all at once, snapping my hips forward. He moaned, feeling me hitting the sweet spot again. Then i pulled back almost completely to the tip before thrusting forward deliberately, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves.

"God, you're tight...does it feel good, baby?"

"Mhm... Logie! Oh!...Baby, so good! Harder…hmn! "

My mind had gone numb and couldn't even begin to register what Kendall was asking me, let alone come up with some sort of answer. I continued to thrust into him, biting back his own moans. Kendall's hand came up to tangle in my brown hair, vaguely remembering the reaction he got the first time he pulled it. He remembered correctly, I moaned, absolutely plowing inside his fiancé, making sure to hit the spot every time but not caring how hard I was going. Kendall was unraveling beneath him, withering more and more with each thrust. His eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure.

"Tell me who you belong to, Kendall. Say it."

"Y-you."

"_Scream_ it."

"_You!_"

_"What's my name?"_

_"I belong to Logan Mitchel!"_

I could feel the familiar coil in his stomach. Reaching forward, I grabbed Kendall's cock again, pumping in time with my thrusts. Kendall didn't know where to move into. His brain went into overload and soon his vision went white, ribbon after ribbon shooting up and covering us both. My name on his lips as he came.

I slowed down my thrusts, feeling Kendall tightened himself around me. He shuddered underneath me, clutching on to him hair, his legs locking me in place. I stopped thrusting and pulled out, Kendall let out a whimper. I kissed his forehead, lying down next to him. I pulled Kendall to my chest, sucking and licking his neck and his collar bone, to make sure that there was evidence through the whole day that he was mine and that he knew it.

Kendall panted heavily. "Where….d-did….that…come from?"

"I missed you." I said, it was the truth. I've been deprived of him for too long.

"I missed you too." Kendall smiled at me and I continued to suck on his neck, making sure that the love bites I left would last him a good two weeks, just enough time before Arien came back.

"Logie, wanna talk about the wedding? The last time I checked, you had everything planned out" He said giggling

It was true I did have everything planned out, from the reception hall to the floral decorations to the sitting chart. "Yeah. I think it's at my apartment somewhere. Wanna go there, today? Or as soon as you can walk?" I asked squeezing his ass.

Kendall moaned a little and gave me a kitty glare. "Whadoya mean 'as soon as' I can walk?" He said and attempted to sit up. He hissed at the pain that shot up his back. "For a doctor, your 'injections' are enjoyable, but the side effects suck."

I burst out laughing. I missed hearing my sassy Kendall talk. "Well, for a patient, you are pretty damn perfect."

Kendall pecked my lips, running his hands through my hair. "Are you happy?" He asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wasn't who you thought I was and I left and…"

"Shhh. Remember what I said, what happened, happened, let the past stay in the past, let's make our present the best it can be. Kay?"

"Kay." He smiled at me and his eyes started to fall, he was tired, so was I…it was the summer, we had time.

"Sleep Kenny. I love you."

"I love you too, Logie Bear."

**Line Break**

**Meanwhile at the Garcia residence. (Soon to be Diamond)**

**James POV**

"Mija, do you want pancakes or waffles?" Carlos asked our daughter.

"Pancakes!" She said excitedly. After breakfast I promised to take her to the swimming pool at my place. I was not going to expose my daughter to the infected water of the local pools, besides she had to see my place sooner or later. Okay, I have been with her for a day, but I already felt that connection with her. She was so much like me, but so much like Carlos too.

"You?" He asked me, not looking up. After the fight, I stayed over and he was putting up a brave front for Jamie, he ignored me for most of the day and he had work today, so that was the only reason he let me take Jamie.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I said sweetly. He didn't even look up! There was no winning with him!

"I'm only having coffee." He said quietly. Carlos knew that I liked to have actual food for breakfast, I'd given him a two hour long speech on why it was important and at the end of it he just said, 'are you sure I'm the doctor in this relationship?' we laughed when he said that. That was a good day and the following morning I made him a gourmet breakfast.

"Well, if I'm having what you are having, you better have some solid food, Litos." I purred. It was cute that he was taking me into consideration. And he looked thinner since I saw him five years age.

"I don't eat this early in the morning…" He said pouring himself a cup of coffee and placing thee pancakes on Jamie's plate and go going back to make some more, which he placed on my plate. Oh! He didn't go to work yesterday, since I showed up, he didn't want to leave and well, because of that he has to go into work today…At least I get to spend time with Jamie.

"You are a doctor; you should know how important breakfast is." I sighed. At least take a bite of my pancakes." I held my fork with a neatly cut piece of pancake on it, generously drizzled with maple syrup and jam up to his lips. The cake touched his lips and he pulled away licking those beautiful lips of his. I wanted to do nothing more than to kiss those lips and make him kiss me back and have him kiss me at time of the day for no apparent reason.

I stretched my arms out again, again the cake touched his lips, I motioned for him to open his mouth and he reluctantly did. He took a bit and I smiled at him. Me feeding him reminded of the first time he stayed over at my place…

_Flash back_

_"Litos, baby, wake up." I said. I stood at the doorway of my room, both my hands were occupied with a tray of food that I had made Carlos as a surprise._

_"No…mmm. Jamie...I wanna slweep!" He mumbled, cuddling into my pillow more. I smiled at my cute boyfriend, and it did wonders for my groin to see him snuggle against something I had slept on. He was naked under the sheets because we had just spent the night in bed, lost in each other's sensations and then when we couldn't sleep we held onto each other and talked… about nothing and everything. I can say, without a doubt, it was the best night of my life. I set the tray on the night stand and sit next to Carlos' sleepy body. I gently stroke his hair, then his face, then I brush against his nipples and he shudders. I move my hands down to his stomach and circle his belly button. I bend down and smothered his belly with kisses, sucking and nipping at his skin, leaving little marks here and there._

_"Mmm…Jamie." He moaned. I smiled against his skin and his hands flew to grip my hair. I went back to his face and kissed his swollen lips. He smiled against me and finally opened his eyes. "Good morning." He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered._

_I did the same. "Morning, baby." I gave him one more peck and made him sit up. "I made breakfast."_

_"In bed?!" He said surprised as I set the tray in front of him. _

_"Yep!" I said, presenting him with an array of waffles, pancakes, mixed fruit, toast and scramble eggs, oh! And Orange juice and coffee. What? I like spoiling him! I started cutting the pancakes and brought a piece to his lips. He moved his lips a little and got syrup all over them, he kept his gaze locked with mine. He took the bite and chewed slowly and swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine. I leaned down a little closer and he crashed our lips together, he opened our mouths and let me taste him. It was pure bliss…_

_"You're a sweet boyfriend." He huffed_

_"You are sweeter." I said, pecking his lips again, "now let me feed my sweet boyfriend the world's most delicious pancakes!" I declared. _

_"Okay!" He opened his mouth wide and we never actually left that bed for the rest of the day…_

_End flash back_

**Carlos's POV**

_"_I'll be back around 8:00 pm. You have to come back before then, I don't want Jamie spending the night without me… (_But I've done that before…) _and if you need anything call ME! She doesn't know how to swim James, so you have to be careful and she's lactose intolerant, so are you, so stay away from dairy!" I said, as I walked around my apartment, making sure that everything was in order and trying to find my keys.

"I know. You told me that last night." James said, holding on to Jamie, ever since he got here, they'd been inseparable, wherever he was she was and he refused to go home. I was going to throw his out, but Jamie looked so happy with him here and I'm not always around…so the guilty father thing kicked in and James ended up staying.

"Papi, you left youw keys on the countew neaw the doowway." She said, knowing me well enough to know my usually morning routine

"Oh right! Thank you Mija." I found my keys and turned back to give Jamie a kiss. She kissed to on the cheeks and I felt James stare at me, with intense lust. I know, I've seen him with that look before. I turned around and opened the door.

"Ahem, where's my kiss?" James asked, in a hushed manner.

I turned back rolling my eyes to him. "Are you serious?"

"A sweet innocent kiss won't hurt anyone…"

"Give daddy a kiss, papi." James pleaded

In a quick flash I kissed James' cheeks and walked out the door.

"Bye Jamie, be good for Papi!" I called out and gently closed the door behind me.

"Bye Bye" She said waiving her tiny hands

**James' POV**

"We've made some progress, princess." I said turning back to my daughter.

"Weally?" She asked.

"He gave me a kiss!"

"But you had to ask fow it." She said smartly.

"At least I still got one!"

"He didn't do it willingly."

"You are just like your papi, aren't you?" I smirked. She was such a smart ass and don't get me wrong, I love that about my baby, but it was a trait that Carlos dominated over me.

Jamie shrugged, putting her hands up for emphasis and twisting her lips the way Carlos used to when he was thinking hard. "He says I'm mowe like someone he used to know…" I saw a light blurb clicked in her head and she looped her arms around my neck "Was that you daddy?"

My heart raced whenever Jamie would call me 'daddy,' it just did wonders for my heart rate, I'll never have to work out again! I kissed her cheeks and she giggled. "He better be talking about me. You _are my _princess." I said grinning. 'Now, it's time for your swimming lesson!"

"Okay! Let's go swimming!" She cheered

**Line break.**

"Remember, as soon as one hands comes in front, you have to move the other one." I instructed.

"What about my legs?"

"Keep kicking, no matter what, don't stop."

"'Kay!"

I watched my energetic 4 year old try her mighty best to swim from one side of the pool to the other. She looked so cute paddling with her tiny little feet, trying to keep afloat. We'd been swimming for about two hours and Jamie completely loved the water, she wasn't scared to diving or anything! If all goes well, I'm going to teach her how to surf and she's going to be the world's best female surfer, but obviously she's going to overtake all the males and be no.1! Yep. I have high hopes for my daughter…I'm not pressuring her. I just love watching her try her best at everything.

Jamie stopped waddling and slowly walked over to me, we were at the shallow end, and so if she stepped on her tip toes, she could at least get her nose above sea level. "Daddy, can we go eat?"

I looked over to my iPhone and it was lunch time and I hadn't prepared anything! "Oh right! Um…what are you in the mood for?"

Jamie seriously thought of a while. I picked her up from the water, because, let's face it, how could you not want to hold your own daughter? I snuggled into her, pulling her into my chest. I squeezed her tight and walked out of the pool. I wrapped her small body in a large towel, tightly and walked back inside my house to give her a shower.

"Umm… I wanna eat noodles!" She declared.

I chuckled. She was so cute. "Sure, princess. Do you have a type you like?"

"Nope, anything is fine!"

"Okay, let's get you clean, dry and fed. Do you wanna go back in, after lunch?" I asked

"Can papi join us?"

"Why don't you ask him, when he comes home?"

"Okay!"

**Line break**

I didn't have any noodles at home. I had instant cup noodles, but I don't want to give my princess that! She's my princess, so she deserves the best and that's where I took her. I took her to the best Chinese restaurant to my side of California; Chang's Chinese Cuisine. They have the best chicken noodles on earth.

Right now we were waiting for our food and Jamie and I were having small talk. I love how smart my daughter is…but if she becomes too smart, will she hate me? Oh no! She can't…right? She's my baby and a daddy's girl…

"And when my fiwst tooth came out, papi was so happy that he cried…that's what he told me, and took me out to have my favouwite ice-cweam!"

"When was that and which tooth?" I asked

"It was this one here." She pointed at her left, bottom canine tooth and I could see that her front two, top teeth were wobbly. "It was last year! It fell on the first day of school! I came home and showed papi and he said I was becoming a big giwl!"

"Yes you are." I said and pulled her to my chest again. "Don't grow up princess." I said with dramatic acting.

"But I have to, don't I? Evewyone gwows up!" She explained to me using cool hand gestures and everything.

"I know, but daddy just got you, can't you stay a baby for a few extra days?"

"I can twy." She said nodding at whatever she was thinking.

The waiter came and served us. I ordered noodles for Jamie and fried rice for myself. As soon as the waiter left I looked at Jamie. "Dig in!"

After taking a small bit of her noodles, Jamie looked at me with pleading eyes. "Daddy, can we get some for papi?"

Awe, she's always thinking of him. It's so sweet how much she always wants to share things with him "Yeah baby, sure we can. Do you wanna go to his clinic now?" I asked her

"YES! YES! We can suwpwise him!"

**Line Break**

**Carlos' POV**

I wish he'd just go away! Not James, he's Jamie's dad, he can stay, no I'm talking about the other pest in my office.

"So when can I meet her?" Steve asked.

"Not now." I said, turning back to my papers.

"Come on 'Los. We've been dating for four months and I haven't seen the inside of your room!" He said walking up behind my chair.

"That's exactly why. We've _only_ been dating four months, that's not long enough. And I told you things are complicated now."

"All I'm asking you to do is tell her that you met someone, get her used to the idea!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head…James used to do that… I don't really like Steve, but he keeps me from feeling too alone…I am a selfish person, aren't I? First I don't spend enough time with my daughter, then I don't tell James about our daughter and now I'm with a man who I don't even remotely like, but the sex is good. ARGH!

"Look Steve. I know that you want to be part of Jamie's live, but I am _not _ready for that." I unwrapped his arms around me and turned my chair to face him.

"We've been together four months! That's enough time!"

"No. It. Is. Not" I said sternly.

He kneeled on his legs and cupped my face. "Oh come on Los, you know you love me."

_No I don't._

_"_I know you are happy with me."

_No I am not_

_"_I know you want us to have a life together." He finished. I just sat there, wondering if I could get a good punch in. James was a narcissist, but this guy was way worse. How did I put up with him for so long? He started kissing my kissing. Slowly teasing my lips with his own, biting my bottom one and pulling and tugging at them. His hands travelled down my waist, trying to get my body in close contact with his.

"Steve not now." I said, breaking the kiss. He wasn't much of a kisser. James' kisses were nicer… and his lips were softer and I felt the spark…

"Come on Los, I know you want me."

"Not now."

"Hmmm. Come one Los, don't be difficult." He said kissing my neck.

*Knock knock*

Steve obviously failed to her the knock and I wasn't fast enough to react…

The person swung the door open without another second's notice and I heard his voice, his deep rich voice, so perfect, so heavenly, so…so …James

"Hey Litos! Princess and I brought lunch!" He said in a cheery voice. My back still towards the door and Steve still kneeling in front of me…Steve shot up and I turned my chair around. _Oh God…James is going to hate me more…_

I slowly looked up and the voice I had heard moments ago, was silent. "Ja-James…" I stuttered. This was just like last time…_oh no, he's going to break my heart again, what if he doesn't come after me this time…no...God no._

"Get out." James said his face stoic.

"What?" said Steve, unfazed about what was going on.

"Get out." James repeated.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Steve demanded. I felt like I wanted to punch him.

"I'm the father of his child." James said matter of factly. I could see his grip on Jamie's hand tighten; but Jamie didn't whimper of pull away, she was just as curious to see what was happening.

I saw Steve look at Jamie and finally realize that she was my daughter. "Hi Jamie, your papi has told me a lot about you."

Jamie didn't move towards him, instead snuggled closer to James, who put a protective arm around her. "Get out or I swear I will throw you out."

"You can't do that! I'M HIS BOYFRIEND!" he yelled. Fuck, I sure know how to pick em.

Before I could register what was happening, James let go of Jamie, making her stand far away from the door He lunged towards Steve in one swift motion, dragging him by the heels from behind my desk and then shoving him out the door.

"HEY! WAIT, WHAT! CARLOS STOP HIM!"

James kept dragged the unwilling Steve out…_if only he did that when he first saw me kissing another guy…if only_

"Carlos!" Steve yelled again, as he finally reached the door. James towered over him, his rigid, muscular body so perfect.

"He won't be seeing you anymore." James hissed.

"What the Fuck are you talking about?" Steve demanded.

James lunged his arms forward and punched Steve, knocking him to the hard floor. Steve's hands flew to his jaw and I ran to Jamie. I hugged her, saying it was going to be okay. She'd never seen James this violent, heck she's never seen me this violent! "Don't you swear in front of my little girl." James said and dragged Steve by the collar and pushed him back to the ground. Steve cowered away, crawling backwards. "Never come back."

James came back into the room and looked me in the eye. "We are leaving."

"I-I still have worked…" I managed, looking at his towering body; Jamie leaves my grasp and runs to her daddy. A pang of hurt tears through my chest. Looking at her, I finally realized that there were tears of hot moisture rolling down her face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried and James extended his arms so she flew right in. "Daddy!"

"What's wring princess?" James cooed, his demur changing completely.

"Daddy, don't leave *hick* Please *hick* don't leave." She cried clinging on to him.

"I won't." James reassures her, while hugged her tighter and rocked her back and forth. He's really good with her. She's known him a day and they seem like they've been together since she was born. I'm the one that raised her, I'm the one who had her. She's my baby too. So, why is she running to James?

"I'm not, princess, why'd you think that?"

"Causes papi has a boyfwiend *hick* and that mean he might *hick* l-live with us. I don't' want that. I w-want daddy!" She cried.

I just stood there, taking it all in. My poor baby…

"Don't worry princess, I got rid of him. I told you we are going to make your papi fall in love with me all over again. Remember?"

She nodded her head furiously.

_Am I invisible?_

"Promise you'll help me?" James asked. Giving out daughter a big grin

She nodded again.

I sighed. "Let's go." I said. There probably wasn't anymore patients for the day and even if there were, there are more doctors here, they can handle it. Right now, I don't want to piss James off any more than I already have.

James walked out of the room with Jamie and I followed. I left my coat in my room and walked with them.

** "**I'm riding with Jamie, do you want to ride with me or take your car?" James asked, not giving me a hint of a smile…he wouldn't even look at me.

"I'll take mine." I said sheepishly.

"See you home." He stepped pass me and kept on walking.

* * *

So I have some new stories in mind and would like to hear some of the stories you guys would like me to write. So please tell me the paring, the relationship and what you'd like me to write and I will et to you by the end of summer.

What do you think about this chapter? Wanna know a funny story about a guy named Steve, no this Steve, but a Steve I met on Omegle last night, and I used Omegle for the first time last night! Anyway, he said he liked me and then he asked to see me in a bra! I was like no and I kind of flirted with him, said to him to take me out on a date, make me fall in love with him and maybe...and he kept persisting and I kept resisting and now I've blocked him. I was starting to like the guy and then he does that douche move...

I don't' know why, but I keep falling for the douche bags, who I know will end up breaking my heart...I don't feel like I know what I'm doing anyone. I would immediately delete anyone who asked me that. ARGH! I am so mad at myself.

Well, anyway, Review please and after this week, I should be uploading my stories more regularly.

Thank you

Love you guys,

Love Susuki


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! 50 reviews! That's amazing! I never thought I would ever get that high! YOu guys just motivate me to write more and I really appreciate that :) Thank you guys so much!

PS, I edited Chapter 10, I read it and wow there were a lot of mistakes, so thank you for not pointing them out, but i rather you would.

LoveSparkle- Thank you for the advise, I really appreciate and I've talked to my parents, we are still working a few things out, and we're getting there, but it's taking time. I also want to thank you for always being the first to review my stories, you are the best friend reader a girl could ever ask for :)

kat4543- you know, I like seeing James like this too, it's soo hot!

xTheTearsThatNeverFallx- I appreciate the #, but he had his reasons

4ever with Kames-I agree Omegle is sick and I don't like it. I used it for one day and got my heart broken, I'll stick to the old fashioned way of meeting guys...is there an old fashioned way? Oh and you will be happy to know that I am writing a new story, but it's Jagan, but I am gettin gon that Kogan story, I just need to tell me a plot and I will see what I can do ;)

emo-rocker101- THank you for reviewing!

loganschmidt- awe thank you *Heart* I love your stories too! PLease update No air soon! It's sooooo good :)

gunsAndROSES2656- Thnak you and here's the update!

IceRush- Thank you :) I hope you like the smut in this chapter, I actually need help writing smut, it takes me ages to actually write it and I feel all weird after I do, so that's why it talkes me soo long to upload a chapter! AND THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEWER!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**James POV**

Are you serious? He was already dating someone else. Not only does Jamie tell me that he works too much, but now he's dating someone else, while neglecting my child! I don't care if he's had her for four years! I don't care that he's a busy doctor! I don't care! Jamie needs the best and I know I'm the best.

I got to his house and opened the door. I had Jamie in my arms and she had fallen asleep in the car, crying all the way home. My heart ached seeing my baby girl like that. She didn't deserve that. She was supposed to be happy and that's what should always happen. I take Jamie to her bed room and say her down, making sure that her pillows are surrounding her, so she doesn't fall. I kiss the top of her head and just look at her.

She's beautiful. I still can't believe this baby girl is mine. I love her so much and I would do anything for her. Boys beware. I will not hesitate to castrate you.

"Sleep, princess." I said, giving her one last kiss and closing the door.

I got back to the living room to see that Carlos had arrived home. I stood there watching him. He was in business attire, something that was still new to me, but I was getting used to it. I looked at him and all I could see was that guy. That fucking guy to dared to lay a finger on Carlos. That fucking guy. And do you know what's worse? Carlos didn't do anything to stop it…I don't care if that guy is Carlos boyfriend. I'm back now and that position should be filled my me.

"You spend half the day in that clinic and do what? Fucking that pretty boy of yours?" I said, harshly.

"James." Carlos tried.

"No, save it. You leave my daughter by herself, while you go and do that?" I said again, pointing at Jamie's door.

"It's no-"

"Is he the fucking reason why you won't give me a chance?" I yelled.

"Jam-"

"Out of all the things you've done! You kept me away from my daughter! DAMMIT! YOU WEREN'T EVER GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT HER!"

Carlos fell silent, his head looking at the floor.

"LOOK AT ME WHILE I TALK TO YOU."

Carlos slowly lifted his head, his eyes were sad, but his lips were tight. I'd only seen him like this once; the day we broke up.

"ALL JAMIE COULD THINK ABOUT TODAY WAS SPENDING TIMIE WITH HER PAPI! ALL SHE DID ALL DAY WAS TALK ABOUT YOU. YOU. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I have to have a life James."

"CUT THE CRAP. YOU WEREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT HIM AND IT WAS OBVIOUS YOU WERE STRINGING HIM ALONG."

"That's not true!" Carlos defended. I knew him well, whenever he lied to me, his eyes would drift sideways, avoiding any eye contact.

"DON'T LIE TO ME." I YELLED.

**Carlos' POV**

**"I**…I" I had no strength to fight him, I just accepted what he had. It was best to let him ride out his anger…

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" James begged.

"I…" I couldn't. I know that he's not doing what he wants. He's only doing it for Jamie…

"Why not? Please just tell me. My daughter loves me. I love my daughter. Why can't you give us a chance?" James begged, his voice coming back down.

"Do you love me?" I said. I wasn't thinking. It just came out. "You love Jamie, but do you love me? Are you doing this because you want to get back together with me or because of our daughter? If it's because of Jamie, don't' worry, you can be in her life all you want, you don't need to be with me." I said, locking my eyes with his.

"I…"

"I…What?! I TRIED LOOKING FOR YOU JAMES! I COULDN'T. I MOVED ON!"

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAD TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER FROM ME." He yelled back.

"YOU WERE A RISING STAR! A CHILD WOULD HAVE JUST HELD YOU BACK!" I spitted. There was nothing more than the burden of knowing that you were holding someone back from their dreams. I couldn't do that to James…I loved him too much…

"Fame can be regained! My daughter's childhood will never come back!"

I fell silent.

"All those years ago, I saw you kiss that one guy, I didn't know what was going on. I thought were in a relationship Carlos. When I was with you, I wasn't with anyone else. And I know I never came to win you back." James started. He slowly walked towards me. "We had a big fight and I was supposed to chase you." James said, taking another step closer to me. "I was stupid." He took another step. "I loved you."

"Loved…" I said unconsciously.

He took another step closer. "I never said it back than…I still love you. Even more so that you had my baby, that you raised her by yourself, no help whatsoever. I love you so much right now that it hurts. I don't want other men touching you. I'm the only man that's supposed to be in your life. You are the only one for me and Jamie just proves that point even more." James said, pressing his body against mine, against the door.

His hands cupped my cheeks and he made me look into his deep hazel eyes. "I want to be with you, because you know that I'm the one for you. I want to be with you became I need you and want you and I know you feel those same things for me. I want to be with you because I love you." He said. He leaned into me. His lips only inches from mine.

Without thinking I pushed myself against him and tiptoed, crashing our lips together. I held on to the back of his head, not letting him escape. He entwined his arms around my waist and pushed himself further into me. He swiped his tongue across my lips asking me for permission which I gladly gave him. I opened my mouth and he drove in swirling and licking all of me. He kissed my lips and biting them slightly. His hands moved down to my ass and he grabbed them, lifting me up as well. He pushed me against the door, blocking up any space between us. His lips still hot on mine he deepened the kiss, making me moan his name. I held on to him tighter and needier.

When the need for air became too strong, James move his lips to my neck, sucking all skin he could find above my collar.

"James…" I moaned

He didn't move his lips, he kept kissing me, all over. Then all of a sudden he dropped me on the floor. His grip on my ass moving to my hips, he distanced himself a little from me and stared at my flushed complexion. He himself was huffing and puffing, his hazel eyes blown wide.

"James…" I said again, not sure what he was going to do.

His hands went to my tie and pulled it open, this he went to my buttons. Instead of gently opening then he placed both hands of either end of my collar and tore the fabric of my shirt, popping all the buttons off and leaving me bare chested. He rid me of my shirt and moved on to my pants, un-buckling my belt and popping open my pants. He lifted me, urging me to step out of them and then tore my boxers off, leaving me exposed to him.

"James…" I spoke again.

"You're beautiful." He said gently. He caressed my check and my leaned into his touch. "After all these years, you're still the same."

"James…" I said.

"I'm right here." He said hugging my naked body with his fully clothed one. "I'm ever leaving." He said.

Tears conjured themselves behind my eyes and they fell down my face. "prom…mise? You prommi-se? You won't leave? Promise I- *hick* I'm the only one?"

**James' POV**

I felt my shoulder wet and I knew Carlos was crying. I can't bear to see him cry. He's my little Carlitos and…it was my fault. I should have tried harder.

"Shhh. Baby. Shh." I soothed. "You've always been the only one for me." I said.

"Please tell me that you won't ever leave? Please promise *hick* promise you'll come after me?" Carlos cried.

"Always." I said. I hugged him tighter and he wrapped his arms around my body. He clung onto me for dear life and I loved it. I loved Carlos and we are meant to be. "I love you." I said

He cried harder, burying his head further into my shoulder. He tiled his head, so he was facing me and with a fresh batch of tears in his eyes he gave me a kiss. "I love you too." He said, speaking against my lips.

I picked him up and he circled his legs around my waist, linking them behind me. I took us to his room and placed his on the bed, while getting on top of him. "James…" he said, the tears on is face drying up, but his eyes still watered.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"Yo-u…you…um…cloths…" he said, with a blush. His hands clenched on to my shirt and I gave him a soft smile. I stripped for Carlos, going down to my underwear.

Once I was fully naked I stood in front of him and he was watching me with lusty eyes. He came to the edge of the bed, his eyes with a perfect view of my member. He reached out to touch it and took it in his hands.

"Carlos…" I said.

He mesmerized himself with me. He took me in his mouth and stared to pump the base with his hands. I tried to hold back the moans that were coming but I couldn't. It had been so long…Carlos was doing this to me. Carlos. Carolos Garcia. The father of my child. Carlos. I just couldn't help but to let out another moan. He let of oh my dick with his hands and then looked up while doing it and I gave him the 'yes' look. He ran his tongue over the head, licking up all my precum. I bit my lip holding back another moan while he put the whole thing in his mouth. He started going at a fast rate and then went slow when he knew I was moaning his name like a chant.

I was about to cum. I pushed Carlos' head away, I didn't want to cum in his mouth, I had another place I wanted to cum. I pushed him back on the bed and saw that he was stroking himself. God he's so hot. I pushed myself between his legs and went down on his hole. I licked over it and a lusty moan escaped from his beautiful lips.

"James…" He said, his hands stroking himself faster. I slapped his hands away.

"It's mine and I have plans for it." I growled. I penetrated my tongue into his hole; Carlos spread his legs wide, his hands trying to move my head away. His body spammed beneath me and I could feel that he was close.

"James…James…Please…Please hurry." He cried.

I penetrated him one last time, making sure that he was wet enough for me to enter. I lifted up Carlos legs over my shoulder and positioned myself at Carlos entrance. Without any warning I went in slowly until the head was all the way in. From memory I knew Carlos would want it rough. My memory was proved true when Carlos let out another moan and that only meant to keep going. I pushed all the way into Carlos and then quickly pulled back out, leaving the head still in. He was withering and his orgasm was coming quickly. I waited 5 seconds, wanting the orgasm to die down a little to prolong this. Then, I slammed back in again. This time going at a regular pace.

"Harder!" Carlos cried.

I pulled out and rushed back into Carlos, finding his sweet spot. Carlos's hands went to my back and started to claw at the skin. He never changed. I moved one of my hands and started to pun Carlos leaking erection. I moved my hand up and down, going to the rhythm of my thrusts.

Carlos started to whimper and moan and he started saying a few things... From what I could make out was Carlos was saying things like 'Papi' and 'harder' and 'faster'. I slammed myself into Carlos harder and faster than last time. My hand also speeding up and Carlos' cock. Carlos couldn't even process his own thoughts. His moans were too loud. I went even faster this time. "JAMES…. IM GONNA… GONNA CU—"

He couldn't finish his sentence before his cock started leaking ropes and ropes of cum. I kept going and lifted my hand to lick off what was on it. Seconds afterward, I felt Carlos' walls tightened around me, pleasuring me in a paradise of heat, I came hard. I came inside Carlos. I slowed my pace wanting the both of us to ride out our orgasm. Soon I came to a stop and dropped beside Carlos. I held him to my chest and gently pulled out. Carlos whimpered at the loss, so I kissed the side of his forehead.

This was paradise. This was my paradise. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, James" Carlos said as James kissed his cheek. He gave me a smile and snuggled into my chest. He tried to move himself, but he winced when he did.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Was I too rough?" I stuttered. Shit the stuttering is back. This always happened when we did this before. I don't know why but I start to stutter after Carlos and I make love and even though Carlos said he found it cute, I still think it makes me seem uncool.

Carlos blushed and looked up. "Yeah… I haven't done that in a while." He admitted.

"But that guy…"

"Like you said, I never felt anything for him and we only did it once." Carlos said, giving me a warm smile. 'Hey, Jamie." He spoke.

"Yeah baby?" I said stroking his back. I sung my other hand around his waist pulling him into a protective embrace.

**Carlos' POV**

"What are we?" I asked him. I just had sex with the father of my child and…I miss him. I miss him in my life. It wasn't just sex and James knew that, I know he knew that. He did it because he knew it was okay for him to do that. He did that because after all these years he can still read me like an open book and he gave me what I wanted, but was too scared to ask for. He gave me what I needed.

"We are us. We are Carlos and James. We are a family." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I know we are a family, but us, what are we?" I asked again, I was getting anxious. I wanted him to say that we were boyfriends. I needed James back into my life and I needed to know that I was the only one for him.

"I'll tell you what. Go to sleep and tonight I'll take you out to dinner and answer all your questions." He said, smirking. He's thinking of something. He has that smirk face on. I smiled inwardly. He hasn't changed.

"What about Jamie?" I asked.

"We are going to drop her off at Kendall and Logan's." James said.

"Okay."

"Okay, sleep baby."

And I did.

**Line break **

"Papi! Papi! Wake up!" I heard a little voice call. I smiled as I saw my baby girl tucked under my blankets, sleeping beside me. She was nudging me, urging me to wake up.

"Hi mija." I said.

"Daddy! Papi is awake!" she announced at my bedroom door. I stirred in my bed and I felt a pair of boxers on my hips. Awe James, he's so thoughtful. Do not be scared. I haven't been brainwashed after one intimate moment with James…I've just come to terms with my feelings.

James walked into my…uh…our room wearing nothing but his boxers and smiled at me. "Good evening sleepy head." He smiled at me.

"Evening." I mumbled, blushing. Four years has done wonders to James' body. He's so hot. I covered my face with the blankets and Jamie ducked herself under too. She giggled, thinking we were playing a game. I hugged her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Papi. Daddy said you awe going out today." Jamie whispered, understanding that I was hiding from James for some reason.

"Your daddy asked me out on a date." I replied in a whisper.

"Did he make you fall in love with him?" He asked all doe eyed.

I chuckled. "I always loved him." I replied.

"So, he's staying?" Jamie cheered

"He was never going to leave, anyway." I said in fake sadness.

"What are you two talking about?" James said sitting on the bed.

Jamie was the first to pop up from under the bed and then I peeked through. "Daddy, am I going to come with you?" She asked, with her best baby eyes.

James chuckled; "Not to dinner, princess." He said and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed both a cheeks and then it looked like he whispered something in her ear and then Jamie went running out of the room.

"Where's she going?" O asked groggily.

"Her room, to change." He said and laid down beside me, draping his strong muscular arms around me.

"Hi." I said smiling into his eyes.

"Hi." He said and then going down to give me a kiss on the lips. I love this. I loved how he just touches me without me needing to ask him. He looked at me again. "You should get ready. I made reservations."

"Hm…okay." I mumbled against his chest.

**Line Break**

**James POV**

**"**Thanks Logan, again." I said to my best friend.

"It's fine, we're happy to help." He smiled, carrying Jamie. Kendall was right next to him, looking all dreamily at Logan, you did not need to be a psychic to know what they did this afternoon.

"Remember at River, 9:00 pm. Please help Jamie get ready. You picked a cute dress, right sweetie?" I asked my baby girl.

"Yes daddy, and you picked it, wemembew?" She asked.

I chuckled. I have good taste and so does my daughter. "Okay, be good for daddy and by tonight, your papi is going to be a happily m…"

"James?" I jumped when I heard Carlos call my name. I turned around and he had gotten out of the car and walked towards Kendall's house.

"Hey Litos." I greeted. I hope he didn't hear. He greeted my with a simple peck, with shot sparks of pleasure down my spine.

"Thank you guys for taking care of Jamie tonight, he said to the couple."

"What are friends for?" Logan said shrugging.

"Yeah…" Carlos said, smiling at them and then to Jamie. "Be good, okay? Don't cause trouble."

"But I'm a pwincess!" Jamie beamed. I grinned and Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, princess, but be good." He said and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Bye, see you guys."

"Bye!" I said, following Carlos. I waved to them and then ran to the other side of the car, holding it open for Carlos.

"Aren't we all gentlemen like today." He smirked.

I fake appalled. "Mr Garcia, I assure you, I'm always a gentleman," I said in a fake British accent, which made Carlos giggle. And then, I ran back to the other side to get in.

I started driving and Carlos and I fell into an easy conversation.

"So tell, because I have to know. Was there anyone else?" I asked fidgeting with the wheel.

Carlos let out a sigh. "Um…yes, but they weren't serious."

"Why not?" I couldn't help myself

"They weren't the type I wanted for Jamie to be around." Carlos spoke lightly.

"Am I?"

"…Yes. You are her father." He whispered. I let go of the wheel and drove with one hand, the other entwined with his. "How about you?"

"No one." I said with full confidence.

He quirked an eyebrow. I assume he was questioning me about those magazines saying I was in a relationship.

"Those tabloids are phony and you know it. Those people weren't my type and most of them were just for show." I spoke

"R-Really?"

I nodded.

"B-But your reputation…" he said quietly.

"After I lost you, I needed to change. I knew I couldn't act the way I did and so I changed." I said mater of factly.

"James…" He said tightening the grip on my hand and smiling at me.

"I never forgot you." I said.

"I couldn't forget you." Carlos replied.

We arrived to the restaurant. It was a Thai restaurant uptown and if memory serves me correct, Carlos would love it. It was called the 'Banana Leaf' and I had been their once before… I hope Carlos loves it.

"You remembered." He spoke.

"I couldn't forget." I said borrowing his line.

Carlos giggled and I parked the car. I stopped him from getting out of the car and quickly got out and held the door open for him. "James, you don't need to do it all the time." He said, giggling.

"I want to. And it's our first redate, so I want to." I said.

"Redate?" He quirked and eyebrow

"Redate. We've dated before, but this is our second first date and you know what they say; the ecibd first date is the redate!" I said grinning.

"No one says that! You goof." He giggled, which was my mission for the night. I could die just listening to Carlos giggle. Its wonderful being able to make him laugh and smile, he looks like an angel when he does

"You love it." I said, smirking

"For some reason I do." He nodded. Carlos looked absolutely gorgeous. I made him dress up. He was wearing a black jacket, with a purple shirt, which I wouldn't let him tuck in and a silver tie that I had picked up. He wore dark black jeans and black converse, with his hair jelled up. He didn't look any older than when we used to date. I, myself, was wearing my black leather jacket, with a white shirt and a purple tie and grey jeans, matching black converse and my short hair spiked up.

I held on to Carlos' hands and we walked inside together.

"Reservation for Diamond." I told the receptionist.

"Right this way." Said the lady. She looked young, maybe 22. She had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing traditional Thai attire. She was checking me out…What can I say I'm irresistible.

**Carlos' POV**

That bitch better stop checking out my boyfriend. I glared at her, but I don't' think she noticed. She just kept drooling over him! I get it he's hot! But he's already taken and not mistaken!

The lady brought us to our seats which were at the back of the restaurant, on the balcony. There sat a single table with a single red rose in a crystal clear vase. The view in the background was LA and it was beautiful. It was like a dazzling array of stars only a few miles away, filling the scenery with the wonders of electro signals.

"James…" I said, taking in my surroundings. "It's beautiful."

He smiled at me and pulled out a seat for me. I kindly took it and sat down. He took his seat and a waiter, thank god it was a male waiter, and wait was he gay? No. no! Sorry, my mistake! This paranoia is getting to me! James loves me. He would never hurt me. And I shouldn't test his loyalty to me.

Calm down Carlos, don't be stupid.

The waiter handed me a menu while still looking at James. I glared at him too. But I like being polite and then thanked him, even though I wanted nothing more than to murder him…Stop it Carlos!

"It's a beautiful night, tonight." I said, trying to distract myself.

"Not as beautiful as you." James said.

I smiled shyly. No one had really complimented me this much since…since James.

"Stop it you." I said playfully.

"You are." He reassured.

"James." I said. "I know we just got back together…and I know how close you are to Jamie…and you're always at home, well so far you are and I know you have no intention of leaving her and-"

"I have no intention of leaving either of you." James said sternly.

I smiled and continued. "Either of us, what I'm trying to say is…Do you want to try live together?" I asked, shyly.

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me, in amusement. "I had already planned for you two move into my mansion…Jamie liked it and I Think you'd too… I was kinda going to kidnap the two of you and make you live at my place… There's enough space for everyone and I have a pool and a nice kitchen and I know you'd like it. Remember that one night when we were talking and you said that if you weren't a doctor you'd be a chef and you told me how you wanted your kitchen? Well I remembered and I made it like that and if you don't like it we can renovate or something or we can go pick out another house…Carlos what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

My hands were over my mouth and my eyes were slippery with a shimmering coat of tears. I only told him that once and I don't even really remember what I said. H-He renovated his house, his kitchen because of what I said. Oh my gosh. "You remembered." That was all I could manage with the tears that were colouring my face and my voice shaking with the wonderment of what of James Diamond.

"I remembered everything you said." James said, taking my hand and rubbing a way the shiny tears. "You know, back than I tried really, really, really hard to impress you." James admitted with a shy grin.

"W-why?" The tears wouldn't stop, but James' hands over mine felt so good.

"You were a doctor and I was a playboy, not exactly boyfriend material." He said. "The moment I saw."

"In the kitchen, making Antonio, you and me dinner?" I asked. That was the first time James saw me. I was in the kitchen, making dinner for us and James because Antonio had a friend over. He was so cute back that, he was so cool too and smooth, I thought it was funny and I kind of laughed at how he tried to look and how he always fussed over his hair. "You've stopped at over to look at yourself." I said.

"That's what you remember?" He said, his eyes bugging out.

I chuckled. Yes, that was the very first memory of James Diamond. "Then you bothered to say hi to me." I said, reminiscing. He scowled and looked desperate, like he was beating himself up for being such a narcissist with an Adonis complex.

"Why did you ever say yes?" He asked, his face going in his hands and his head shaking.

I pulled his hands away from his face and made him look into my eyes. "Because, I thought you were cute." I said.

He also asked me out in the cutest way possible.

_Flash Back_

_Antonio and James were at our house again, they had a project that was due in a week, so James came over more often. He was a little self-centred, always touching his hair and always looking himself in the mirror. I knew when I first saw him that he had a pampered life. _

_"Hey Car! We're home!" Antonio called out from the door_

_"Hi Carlos. It's nice to see you again." James said. He was a little shyer this time and he wasn't looking at himself in the oven, which was nice change of pace_

_"Hi James." Is said, smiling at him. "Are you staying for dinner?" I asked. It was my vacation time and I was actually lucky to get the day off. Antonio and I lived with our parents and they weren't home very often. They didn't even know I was gay._

_"Um…Yeah." He said, shuffling his feet._

_"James! Come on! I want to get this project done!" Antonio rored from the living room._

_James turned his head towards the door and he bit his lips, shuffling his feet more, he seemed anxious and bouncy._

_"Hey, you okay?" I asked him, he turned back to he and looked me straight in the eyes and he captured me._

_"Um…I should go help Antonio." He said and then managed to walk away not as anxious. _

_"Okay. See you at dinner." I said._

_Line break_

_At dinner James was very quiet, he wasn't looking anywhere in particular and to be honest it was scary how quiet it was, we Garcia's are loud and hyper, he was the total opposite, that night. _

_After we finished, I started to clear away the plate, but then James stopped me, Antonio had abandoned him to go take a shower._

_"No. Please let me." He said, taking the dishes from my hands and then just turning to the sink to go wash them._

_"James, you don't have to, you're a guest." I said, while I cleared away the rest of the plates._

_James turned around and grabbed the remaining plates from my hands. He gave me a soft kitty glare for not doing as he asked and let him clean up. "You cooked, it's only proper if I wash the dishes." He said._

_I was taken aback. This was the same boy to was checking himself out in the reflection of the oven. Now here he was in my sanctuary, doing the dishes…I guess I don't really read people very well. "James…"_

_"Nope, sit down and relax, or watch me do the dishes, if it makes you feel better." He said, rolling up his sleeves to his navy sweater. And that was really when I started to see James more than just my brother's classmate._

_"Thank you." I said, smiling at his back."_

_"You're welcome." He said, turning around and giving me a smile which I was sure I was going to see more of._

_I sat there are watched his do the dishes. He was doing okay, he could actually wash them, which surprised me even more. With his back facing me, his broad, big back, I started to feel a bit agitated, so me being who I am started to talk about sports._

_"So, did you catch the game last night? LA Wilds vs Vancouver?" I asked. I only prayed that he was a hockey fan._

_"You like hockey?" He asked, his hands still deep in the water, but were suddenly pulled out because of how excited he felt. He was jumping a little and with his rapid movements he sprayed me with water. I cringed as the cold soapy water hit my exposed skin and he realized what he'd done. _

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." He said, his hands moving up and down and still spraying water all over me. I don't even think he realized his hands were still wet because the he just kept moving his arms, getting me even wetter._

_I stood up from where I was sitting, wearing a mad expression and then walked up to the sink, which was full of bubbly water, with James just watching me every move. I think he thought that I was going to yell at him, but. I did. Something. Better._

_I took some water in my hands and launched it at him, getting his navy sweater all wet, while some of the water landed on his face. He yelped in surprise and I started a laughing fit. _

_Then without a second of warning James went to the sick and started splashing mee with water and I defended myself using the same method. _

_By the time we had used up all the water in the sink, both of us were drenched. Completely, even his hair._

_"HAHHAAHAHA." James laughed. _

_I was laughing with him._

_"Oh man. That's the most fun, I've had in ages!" He cheered, and he looked really happy at that time, his eyes were sparking and he completely lost himself in our miniature water fight, so did I._

_"I'm glad you hand fun and yes, I am a hockey fan." I beamed. I loved hockey, it was awesome! I used to play in high school, but had to quit, being a doctor was hard work and there's only so many hours in a day you can use to kill brain cells._

_He just smiled wider at me. We kept our eyes locked, no words needed to be spoken, because at that moment it was all the gestures, the smiles, the touches, the eyes that mattered. We leaned in closer to each other. Our eyes flicking back to the other's eyes to their lips. And then the sweet sensation of James lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and I could see myself in complete bliss, losing all sense of reality, just being kissed my James was like being alive again. It wa a sweet simple kiss, the perfect first kiss, really._

_He unlocked our lips and I whimpered at the loss, his hands were on the sides of my face and I didn't even notice. He looked into my eye and smiled._

_"Go out with me?" He asked. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

I have a thing for flash backs...

Okay, so it took me a long time to do this and I really want to know what you think.

It's the second week of vacation and I've already written a new story. It's Jagan and basically James is a prince of a foreign land, while Logan is a struggling Med student who has an active night life to support his day life. One day James walks into Logan club and the two hit it off...only James needs to leave the next day.

Tell me what you think about that story and I'm open for any suggestions :)

Please review

Love you guys

Thank you for supporting me all this time.

Love Susuki


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, I want to say sorry for this late update, it's just that I had work and I only have 6 more days till shool starts and I still need to do my homework. I'm sorry. Forgive me?

LoveSparkle- I got your cake, thank you:)

emo-rocker101- stop, you're making me blush

lord kiras hand- ahahaha, thanks :) You're not a fossil, not even close

kat4543- thank you, I'm half done with it, I want to publish it in three parts, so I have a lot of writing to do.

4ever with Kames - ahahaha, if you like the Jarlos, just wait and see what I have planned for Kogan and their kids ;)

Enjoy, I know this is well over due and I'm sorry :'(

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Carlos' POV

"Because I thought you were cute." I said, smiling at him and burying my hands in his.

The waiter came with our food and served us, taking away out menus and closing the door of the balcony.

"I can't believe you did this." I said, looking out into the open world. Here it seemed like we were a billion miles away from LA, we were left alone and happy, seeing the beauty of the state from a far. It's almost like what I've been doing with James for the past four years. I did keep tabs on him, he was in most magazines every other week.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." James said simply, looking at me with content.

I returned his happy smile and with my hands still in his, we started eating. We giggled about silly things and talked about everything. The topic of Jamie's birth came up and, well he wanted to know…

"Well, she was born December 12th." I started.

"Wait, we only broke up in April…you were pregnant then!" He said, trying to make all the number match.

"I was two months then. She was right on time, the second I saw her, she had me wrapped around her fingers because she looked so much like her daddy... Princess is a good nickname for her. But do not spoil her." I warned. "I named her Angela Jamie, you know after her father." I said, blushing.

"I love Angela, but a mini me is cuter." James beamed. "Angela Jamie Garcia. It has a nice ring to it." James said, his voice holding a little hurt, which did not go unnoticed by me.

"Angela Jamie Diamond." I said, looking down at my food. I could feel my face heat up. I had given her the Diamond name, but I just introduced her as Garcia. She was always going to be a Diamond, one look at her and James and everyone could tell that they were father and daughter.

"Really?" He said, choking on his words slightly. I don't' think he expected that. His eyes bugged out, with wasn't really uncommon tonight and he brought his hands to entwine themselves around mine.

"You're her father, thought it was only appropriate that she have your name." I said. I felt James tighten his grip around my hand and I finally dared look up at him. I don't know why I'm so shy all of a sudden; I guess James has always had that effect on me. He certainly knew how to get his way.

He smiled at me and I knew there was love, appreciating, devotion and my James behind that smile. I miss that smile, it reached his eyes and I felt my heart string being tugged. "Thank you." He said, his eyes meeting mine and I could see him tearing up.

"Don't cry." I said, pushing myself off my chair and going over to wipe his face. I don't like seeing anyone cry, especially James, no matter how much pain he's put me through, I was to blame for it too. I caressed his beautiful tanned cheek, and felt the vibrant electric flow from his skin to mine, sending signals of pleasure through my body. I shivered and James noticed.

He held my hand to his cheek, never letting of my hand or my gaze. While holding my hands to his face, he got up, but bent down enough for me to reach my seat and pulled his chair right next to mine. He then brought his plate over and his cutlery. He let go of my hands and instead placed his left arm around my waist and brought our bodies closer together, holding me close and acting a little territorial. He kissed me on the side of my temple and tightened his grip. I involuntarily let out a giggle and then turned back to him. I gave him a questioning glance and he just shrugged. "I thought you were cold." He said, grinning.

I let out a chuckle. "No, just like have you close by." I said.

"The feeling's mutual." He grinned. He stared at his food and I don't know what he was thinking, but I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He scooped up some Tom tum soup and blew on it, I was about to do the same, when he stopped me and turned my chin to face him again. He blew on the soup a little more and then brought it to my lips. The soup spoon touched my lips and I broke into a smile.

"You're so cheesy." I said, but I loved it.

"But, you love it." He said, grinning and I drank the soup.

I don't know, I think he can read my mind…. I took a spoon full of my soup and blew on it, with every intention to feed him as well. I looked up and saw him anxiously waiting for me to feel him. I looked at the spoon full of soup and James. I brought it up to his mouth, with was already open and waiting for the liquid to grace his tongue. It never came. I diverted the action and drank it instead. James looked at me and pouted, his eyes looking sad and confused. I chuckled. I pulled him down and without his realizing I gave him a kiss, using my hands to pull on his chin, making him open his mouth. I roamed his tongue, letting him taste the remaining soup in my. I tugged on his lips as his tongue started to suck mine and being the tease I am, I let go of him, leaving him panting and scarlet for the rest of the world to see, but not touch.

"Do you like the soup?" I asked innocently.

He was panting, heavily and his blushing face was heating up, his arms around me were tightening, his body turning towards me, like he as ready for us to go to bed. "Best taste ever." He panted.

I grinned and gave him a quick peck. "Good, now drink your soup, it's getting cold."

"But I liked it better when you fed me." He pouted.

"I did too, but…how about we go home for desert and I'll feed you ice-cream?" I suggested. James instantly brightened up and looked at me, full of hope and lust.

"That works too." He said in a rush and quickly started to drain his soup. Even if he's matured, he's still the same boy who loves to eat and I'm the same boy who loves to feed him, well cook for him. I watched him a little longer, but not long enough for him to get suspicious and then turned to my food.

**Line Break**

We were half way through our main course and James still had his arm tightly wrapped around me, we were eating the pineapple fried rice and Chicken Satay and fried fish, which required two hands to cut and because of James is, he wouldn't let go. He struggled trying to cut the fish and because he couldn't get the chicken out of the stick and into the Satay with his mouth, he was trying his best not to look like a fool, but he did, a very handsome fool, my very handsome fool. Anyway, I told him to let to, so he could eat and he wouldn't. I even tried to pry his hands away, he gave me a glare and I let him be. Finally, after dropping his forth piece of shrimp, I started feeding him. He just grinned and he put his other arm around me. I rolled my eyes at him, but he just kept smiling and kissed me on the cheeks with a creasy mouth.

"You are a bigger baby than Jamie." I complained, as I fed James another mouth full of his food. Honestly, I'm enjoying this and I know it shows on my face, but I'm allowed to complain, I gave birth to his daughter and he wasn't there, I have a whole nine months' worth of complaining to do.

"You love it." He said, with his mouth full, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a spoon full of my dinner. "I thought I only gave birth to one baby, don't know when you happened." I said, whispering, not loud enough for it to be conversational, but loud enough for James to hear.

"I happened on November 12th 2009." He said, pausing to swallow his food. "That was the first time we met and then two weeks later on the 26th, I asked you out and our first date was on the 28th." He said.

"You remembered…" I said, shocked.

"Never forgot." He said, then kissed me on my cheeks again. He's been really affectionate this evening, he was always this way, but never really made me feel him on our other dates. Well, I did offer…"Um…Kendall told me about um…Antonio and …was anyone there?" He asked, hesitantly, not knowing if it was an okay subject to talk about.

I guess now I have to tell him. "No. No one knew I was gay. My dad's a cop James. He's not the biggest fan on homosexual relationships and he was even madder when he found out that I had the girl parts and that I was pregnant. My mom tried to calm him, but I was pregnant and that was shock too, Antonio, he, well, he blamed himself for me being gay. You know, like how you were his classmate and if you hadn't come this wouldn't have happened." I explained. I still grimace when I remotely try and remember the events of that day. From that day it was just me and the baby inside of me. I was lucky to have had a job then, it was hard, but I pulled through.

"How did you feel when you found out?" He asked, his head down in sadness.

"Hey, don't be like that." I said, pulling his head up, so that he was facing me with his beautiful hazel eyes. "It's not your fault." I assured.

"Of course it my fault! You lost your family!" He all but yelled. He had tears in the side of his eyes. It was sweet that he was crying for me, but I'd shed far too many tears to feel anything anymore.

"I might have lost one, but you gave me another." I said and brought the hand I was hold up to my cheeks and kissed inside his palm. His skin felt so good, so soft, so James. I missed this.

He was silent for a while, but slowly he cupped my face and then started to gently stroking my cheeks, his finger nails causing Goosebumps to run down my spine. I moaned into his touch, loving the feeling. My eyes were closed and I was living in the sensation of him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, you, Jamie and I are going to be a family, a proper family. You two are my world. My world." He said.

I felt my heart squeeze at his words and it completely melted me. "Your world." I repeated.

**Line Break**

Kendall's POV

"Really? Your daddy's making you wear this, today of all days?" Logan asked looking at the outfit James had picked out for Jamie.

I thought it looked great. It was stylish with a cool silver princess tiara and the dress she had was purple and there were jeggings and back converse side top shoes. She was actually matching what the couple was wearing to their date and to their _*I'm not obliged to say, so shhh, I give you a hint. It involves…*_

"My daddy picked it. He said I'd match papi and him and it's for something special!" she said, bouncing and giggling. If only Arien were here.

Logan and I never actually managed to get to his apartment. We slept for the entire afternoon and when we woke up again, I was…um…I needed to be satisfied again and my Logie Bear obliged, until Jamie got here. That was basically what we'd been up to for the whole day... 8 years does make a difference. Making love with Logan is still the best; heart squeezing, mind blowing, finger tingling, over all best feeling in the world and I love it…It still feels so amazing whenever he comes inside…wait…he came inside me! I know my eyes go wide with realization and I know this because Logan is looking at me worried.

"Kenny, what's wrong baby?" He inches closer to me and his hands stroke my cheeks. I look up into his yes and…and I'm okay with it. He came in me. I'll probably get pregnant again, but at least this time he's here and I'm not leaving. I eyes turn soft and I have a soft smile of my face and that makes Logan relax.

"You…um…" I look over a Jamie, who is now playing with some of the stuffed animals James packed and some of Arien's toys. "Came in me." I whisper.

He smiles at me, his eyes full of love. "I did, repeatedly." He answers proudly.

"I'm going to get pregnant again and today was only the first day we made love!" I said, while my hands go up in the air in frustration and then come crossed in front of my chest.

He leans down and kisses me on the lips, silencing my rant and pulling me in by the waist. He kisses me deep, not letting me or him pull away and then when he has me moaning and panting, he leaves my lips with a pop. "You said make love. Every time you say it, I feel like I need to kiss you to make sure that you are real." He said.

"Well believe it mister, because you might have impregnated me again and this time you are going to be going through all the hormones, mood swings, cravings, everything! With me." I say slyly.

He kisses me on the lips once more. "I can't wait." He said and then goes back down to kiss my lips once more.

I cock an eyebrow and stare him down. "I'm a crazy person when hormones kick in."

"Like I said. I can't wait. When you get pregnant, I'm not leaving your sight, unless you kick me out of the room, otherwise, I'm going to be like a leech." He said and kisses me again, this time his passion seeps through his lips and coats mine with sparks.

"I still want to have more time to make love, before the other baby is born." I say, pouting.

Logan chuckles. "We don't even know if you are pregnant yet and if you are we have nine months." He said, hugging me, close.

"Yeah, but we have eight years' worth of making up to do." I pouted.

Logan chuckled and kissed my pout. "Well, It's a good thing I don't have to go back to work until Thursday, we have three good days, where I intend to pleasure you and only you." He said, giving me a smirk when he saw me blush.

"When did you become so daring?" I asked.

"When I found you." He said dreamily.

"Goof." I stated, smacking his chest a little.

"But I'm your goof." He said, with a wide cheeky grin.

"That you are, that you are." I agreed. "Love you." I said. I feel like I need to say it more.

"I love you more." Logan replied. "Now, let's get Jamie dressed. I don't want to be late and have James bite my head off." He said, moving his body warmth away from me and moving to the mine Carlos and James, starting to get her ready for her parents' big day.

"I wish the Ari was here, she's going to be upset that she missed this." I said, sighing.

Logan chuckled. "We'll video-tape it and then show it to her when she comes back and besides, she's going to be at ours." Logan said and gave me a final kiss and turned to Jamie.

**Line Break**

**James POV**

"That was the best date ever." Carlos beamed. We were in my car and we didn't order desert, for obvious reasons. I was driving and I already texted Kendall and Logan to come meet us. Carlos was leaned back on the his seat , his eyes almost dropping, and a smile that has impended itself on his lush features.

"And it's not over yet. I still have one more place I want to take you." I said and continued to drive the path I once had four years ago, in hopes to impress Carlos and make him look at him, the player, seriously.

"Where?" he asked, looking all doe eyed and innocent.

"Surprise." I said, grinning at him.

"Plwease?" He said, giving me his best puppy pout. I tell you, it's a good think I know Katie Knight because without her training, I would have caved.

"Surprise."

Line Break

Normal POV

James pulled his silver Honda up near the curb. He had chosen this place because this is where it had started, in a romantic sense. Here, this was where James knew that Carlos was going to be his one and only. This was where they had their first date.

The sea breeze was held particles of the savory ocean, making their nostrils fill with decade's worth of memories locked away in the aromatic mysteries of the abyss. The concave shape of the dome right in front of the harbor acted as a barrier keeping the see at arms length from the grassy meadow that was laid in front of slanted creek. This wasn't a place known by many, but it was a place that James had stumbled on during his many nights running aimlessly. It was wedged into the heart of the city, away from leeching corporate developers. This was the place where James could come and let the sanctity of his own being be acknowledged by his own mind and thereby relax himself of any unwanted torments. By sharing this holy place with Carlos, James had undeniably relinquished a little bit of himself to the older boy, subconsciously pledging his unconditional love with the mere action of showing this place.

"Harbor paradise." Carlos gasped as he realized just exactly where he was. In all the times Carlos had been here, he always had James with him, he only felt it right that the boy who found this paradise was with him when he made his visits. When they were dating they made a point to come here every month on their anniversary. It was a sweet sentiment which Carlos knew James needed, because he knew how much the pretty boy loved the outdoors. And this great expanse of land, which was unaltered by the urban life, untouched my a single electric light nor defiled by anything was in a whole, described the two of them. "I haven't been here since…" Carlos started, realizing, too late that what he was about to say might hurt James' feelings.

"Me neither… To many memories." James whispered. He took hold of Carlos' hand and slowly they made their way into the heart of Harbor paradise, which was just a large meadow, the perfect distance fro the see and the road leading back to their civility.

Suddenly, without a single warning, flickering candle lights illuminated a path right in front of James and Carlos. Carlos was shocked, not knowing how it happened or why. "Ja…"

"Shh, just follow me." James whispered. James smirked. It actually worked. The few hours of planning while Carlos was sleeping actually worked and his plan was unfolding beautifully. James guided Carlos through the path of the glistening mystery, which Carlos was still confused to as how they actually lit, but never questioned.

James finally got to the last of the candles and in front of him stood the blankness and behind him still lead a trail of candles from where they came. Carlos looked at both sides, taken back by the huge contrast between the scenery from dinner to now.

"James…" Carlos said, looking at the brunette.

James, unexpectedly got on one knee. Immediately Carlos' hands flew to his mouth. He didn't know what was going on, but this was the traditional symbol of a guy proposing….

"James…" Carlos started, he felt his chest constrict and his breathing haggard. _Really? But we only got back together today and… it hasn't even been a full 48 hours yet…right?_

"Carlos, you see those candles?" James asked, tending his head towards the candle trail.

Carlos couldn't do anything but nod.

"That was your past, our past has led us to this very point, with you many me, our baby, our careers, our life choices…us. Carlos, there isn't one second of any day in which I don't regret what happened, I wish I chased you or that I could build a time machine and mend the past, but I can't. What we have now, I wouldn't trade for anything, absolutely nothing. I love you Carlos Garcia…" James said, tears fresh in his eyes. "Will you do me the honor of continuing our lives together and fill the road ahead of us with even more candles? Will you, Carlos Garcia, marry me?" James finished.

Carlos relinquished all common sense and all ability to talk and furiously nodded his head. Words wouldn't come to his mouth, so he did what he always used to do, he flung his body into James' embrace and hugged him, falling into a passionate kiss. They were lost in their world, not a single commotion, nothing could disturb their love.

"So daddy's staying! YAY!" Said a little voice. Well, fine something could stop them and she was apart of the two of them, so it was worth it.

Carlos and James, broke their kiss and turned to their baby girl, chuckling at her sudden outburst. Carlos then turned to James, "When did you get all this done?"

"My manager helped and Logan and Kendall brought Jamie and someone else…." James said, his eyes glowing and his grin all cheeky.

"Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, I'm here to wed you two." Said a voice that came out of the shadows.

"Huh?!" Carlos said. He was not expecting that. He thought that their wedding was going to be after…. A while, apparently not. "But…But, we…just… we just…so soon?"

"Y-you don't want to?" James said, a little hurt.

Carlos took a deep breath. He looked at the man in front of him, who had broken back into his life, with the full intension of eventually doing this and they'd already lost so much time together… "Yes." Carlos said, all sense of worry leaving his body and a very happy and excited James looking back at him. He turned to the priest or minister or whatever he was and smiled. "I'd like to marry the father of my child now, please." He said sweetly.

The minister coughed. Carlos and James stood in front of him, their hands clasped together, the light from the candles was the only source of visible light, illuminating a beautiful cast on everyone, making the whole night seem like magic.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here on this beautiful night– and in the face of this company – to join together these two men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said anything, so the minister continued. James was excited, his eyes glued on Carlos' and Carlos exchanging the exact same behavior.

"Marriage is the union of the heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for James Diamond and Carlos Garcia from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, James was a student, a flamboyant playboy, but after meeting Carlos Garcia, he because so much more." The minister said. Carlos chuckled and James blushed. _Who the hell told him that?! _James thought.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The minister said.

Now came the good part.

The minister turned to James. "Do you James Diamond take Carlos Garcia to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

James' smile never left his face. "I will. Always have and always will."

The minister smiled at this and then turned to Carlos. "Do you Carlos Garcia take James Diamond to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Carlos had a fresh coat of tearsin his eyes and he furiously nodded his head, but managed to say the actual words. "I will."

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in each other's hand?" the minister asked.

Carlos was completely lost, they had done this so abruptly, he hadn't thought of the rings. He turned to James, who was still smiling. James motioned for Logan and Logan came up, holding a black velvet box in his hands. _No…_ Carlos thought, impressed that James had thought of everything thing…

"I brought this ring a while back." James said, as he went to open the box. Inside were two platinum bands, entwined into a modest one piece, but when looked upon closely, you could see that they could be taken apart, two rings making one. Perfect.

"Perfect." Carlos said, tears streaming down his eyes. He remembered showing James something like that, two rings joined together to make one, but when taken apart, each lover knew that when they were apart, they were meant to be together, and when they were close, they were one.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. Thereby, in the power vested in me, by the state of California. I now pounce you husbands." The minister said, with a pause. "You may now kiss."

* * *

Please review.

I swear it makes me publish a new chapter faster :)

Love you guys

Susuki


End file.
